The Lost Princess
by Dithinus
Summary: Regan is a young orphan living with her adopted family. She has no idea who her family is, only a necklace she calls the Evenstar. On her birthday, her life changes, and everything she knows is changed, including who she really is. R&R COMPLETE
1. Prologue

**First up, sorry this is so short. It's just the prologue, so future chapters wil be longer. Anway, on with the story, then...**

**The Lost Princess**

**-.-.-.-.-  
**

"Regan! Regan, wake up!"

Regan opened her eyes and stretched contentedly. She jumped out of bed and slipped on her robe before darting downstairs. "Morning!" She said brightly.

Her adopted family smiled. "Reggie, sit next to me!" Six year old Lily said.

Regan laughed brightly and sat next to Lily. "What's for breakfast?" She asked her adopted mom, Karen.

Karen smiled. "Your special pancakes." She said. "White chocolate chip and macadamia nut."

"After all, it's not every day your bright young girl turns ten, is it?" Regan's adopted father, Liam, said.

Regan smiled. "Thanks." She said. "You guys are awesome."

"Regan honey, we got you a gift." Karen said. Liam held out a small box with a bow.

Regan took it and tore it open, and gasped as she saw what was inside. "It's beautiful!" She cried. It was a silver charm necklace with a lion, a small white flower, a diamond and a flying bird. She immediately put it on. "I love it so much, thank you!"

"We knew you'd love it." Liam smiled. "Happy birthday, baby girl."

.

Regan smiled and fidgeted with her new necklace. It felt special somehow, like there was a connection to it. She put her hair into a ponytail and bounced into bed. She snuggled under her sheets and stared at the ceiling. Ten years old. She wondered where her real parents were, what they were doing. No one knew who her real parents were, though. She'd been found in an alley when she was just a newborn, in a deep blue velvet cloth. No one was around, and no hobo would have such a cloth.

Regan turned over and opened her top drawer and pulled out a silver necklace that seemed to shine with its own light. It was around her neck when she was found. It was her most prized possession, and she called it the Evenstar, after the one in Lord of the Rings. It looked like it, but hers was special. Hers must have belonged to her parents, and she liked to feel close to them, even if she didn't know them. Had they abandoned her? Was she not good enough? Or was it something else, something she didn't understand… _yet._ She put it around her neck just for fun. She felt a tiny pulse in it, almost like a little heartbeat. She frowned. What was wrong with her necklace? She looked down at her charm necklace and Evenstar. The Evenstar was glowing white, as was the diamond on the charm necklace. Her eyes widened, and the light flashed in front of her eyes before she passed out.

.

Arwen sighed and stared into space. _She's been gone for a decade now,_ She thought dejectedly, then turned her thoughts away from that path. That path only led to pain. There was no getting her back, she knew that.

She went out into the gardens and placed a hand on the edge, looking over the city. She felt a contented smile spread across her face. She was with the man she loved, and she had given him a healthy son and daughter who were growing up fast. She shook her head and looked into the sky just as there was a flash from nearby. She gasped and jumped.

Aragorn sat up in bed. _Arwen!_ Was his first thought. He jumped out of bed and raced into the gardens, crashing into his wife.

"Arwen! Are you-?"

"Aragorn, look!"

They both turned to where the light had been and found a small girl lying on the stone path. She was dressed strangely, with long raven hair spilling out behind her. Her ears were slightly pointed, and her face had a kind of Elven quality to it. And she had two glowing necklaces around her neck. They both gasped and clasped hands as they saw one of them. They looked at each other. "Riniel!" They both cried, and rushed to the girl's side. Arwen covered her mouth and closed her eyes as she saw the Evenstar around the girl's neck.

"How can this be…?" Aragorn whispered disbelievingly, reaching out a shaking hand to touch the girl's face. They heard a deep roar from within their own minds and saw a flash of white light before finding themselves in a place they did not know.

.

**Like it? Hate it? Review and let me know!**


	2. Changes

Regan groaned. _Where the heck am I?_ She thought. She lightly touched the Evenstar and charm necklace and sighed with relief. They were still there.

"Estel, she's awake!" A woman nearby said. Regan's eyes snapped open, and she looked around. She was in some kind of ruins open to the elements and overrun by them. A woman was kneeling next to her. And 'beautiful' didn't even begin to describe her. She had a thin, angled face with deep grey eyes like Regan's, except with… _No friggin' way._ Regan thought. The woman had pointed ears.

"Who are you…?" Regan asked in a blurry voice. She tried to sit up and winced as her vision swam and her head thumped.

She felt a light hand on her back help her sit up, and she found a cup pressed against her lips. "Drink." The woman ordered firmly. "Don't worry, it's just water. Estel, where are you!"

"Who are you?" Regan repeated. "Where am I?"

Just then a man jogged into the clearing. He looked exactly how Regan pictured Aragorn looking like… except in bedclothes. He visibly relaxed when he saw Regan and crouched by her side. She instinctively scooted back and promptly hit a pillar. "Are you alright?" The man asked.

"I'm going to ask this one more time. Who. Are. You?" Regan said, looking back and forth between the people in front of her.

The woman exchanged looks with the man. "She doesn't know…" He murmured.

"Of course, she was taken as a baby." The woman said. She turned to Regan and put her hand over the confused young girl's. "You're an orphan, aren't you?" She said gently. Regan nodded mutely. This woman looked just like Arwen. "And you were found in a royal blue cloth with the Evenstar around your neck?"

"Okay, this is getting creepy." Regan said. "Who are you?"

"I am Aragorn," The man said. "This is my wife, Arwen. And you… you are our daughter, Riniel."

By the end of the first sentence Regan was shaking her head. "No." She said. "No, my name is Regan, I live in Vermont with Karen and Liam and Lily, and I don't have parents because they left me in an alleyway and…"

"Child, you're not making sense." Arwen said gently. "Feel your eartips."

Regan frowned and obeyed, then froze.

Pointed ears. Dear God, she had pointed ears.

Her eyes widened with shock and fear. "Look, I d-don't know w-who you are or what you've d-done t-to me, b-but I wanna go home." She stuttered.

Aragorn sighed. "There we run into a problem." He said. "I have no idea where we are."

Regan hugged herself. Great. So she was stuck here with two nut jobs claiming to be her parents. Arwen sighed and put her hand on her daughter's back. "Riniel-." She started.

"My name is Regan." Regan said.

"Regan, then. We do not lie to you. Aragorn is your father, I am your mother." She lightly touched the Evenstar. "I gave that to Aragorn when I chose a mortal life. When you were born, I put it around your neck and placed you in your cradle. I woke up to see someone leaving the room with my baby. We hadn't seen you since." Regan's eyes swam with tears. She _wanted_ to believe them, but…

"Someone's coming." Aragorn said, padding into camp. He picked up his sword; luckily he had grabbed it before making a run for Arwen in the gardens. He place his hand on the hilt while Arwen drew Regan into the bushes, holding the child close. Regan, filled with fear, allowed herself to be cradled by this woman. For now.

Aragorn crouched in the dirt and listened as people came up the path. There were four of them, and they were young. Two men and two women. "I wonder who lived here." A young girl said. She couldn't be older than Riniel was.

"I think we did," An older woman said after a moment.

"Hey, that's mine!" A boy's voice said. "From my chess set."

"Which chess set?" An older boy asked.

"I didn't exactly have a solid gold chess set in Finchley, did I?" The younger boy said.

_What's a Finchley?_ Aragorn thought.

"Can't be!" The little girl said quietly. The troop raced into view. They were strangely dressed, a bit like Riniel, except almost formal. They raced towards where Aragorn was hidden, then past him. Towards Arwen and Riniel. They stopped on a semi-level bit of stone with the rubbled remains of four thrones on it. "Don't you see?" The young girl cried excitedly.

"What?" The oldest boy said.

The young girl took his arm and placed him on the innermost left throne. "Imagine walls," The girl said, moving to the other girl, presumably her sister. She moved the woman to the next seat over. "And columns, there." She said, gesturing towards the remains of columns. She took the other boy's shoulders and placed him on the furthermost left seat and took the last for herself. "And a glass roof," She gestured to the sky.

Comprehension dawned on the children's faces. "Cair Paravel." The oldest boy said.

Aragorn frowned. _Cair Paravel? What in the name of Elbereth is a 'Cair Paravel'?_ They were definitely not in Middle-Earth.

Regan shifted, snapping a branch in the process. The children immediately whipped around and spotted them. The boys and oldest girl moved in front of the youngest, and they all picked up something that could be turned into a weapon. "Who are you?" The oldest boy demanded harshly. "What are you doing here? Have you been spying on us?"

"Peace." Aragorn said, coming out of his hiding place.

Peter whipped around and saw a man in nightclothes come out of the bushes with a sword in his hand. He moved between his siblings and the man. "And who are _you?_" He demanded.

"_Peter!_" Lucy said.

"First," The man said. "Allow me to get my wife and daughter." He said. Peter motioned for him to do so. The men kept their eyes locked as the man slowly walked forward and knelt in front of the two girls. "Arwen, stand." He said quietly.

"Estel-." Arwen started fearfully.

"I will let no harm befall you." Estel promised. She nodded and rose. He back turned to the children.

"Now, who are you?" Peter said.

"Are you a Narnian?" Lucy asked.

Aragorn frowned. "Narnian? What in the name if Elbereth is a _Narnian?_"

Susan and Peter exchanged glances. "How can you not know what a Narnian is?" Susan said. "This_ is_ Narnia." She waved her hand to motion to everything.

"Is that anywhere in Middle-Earth?"

"Middle-Earth?" It clicked in Edmund's brain. "Are you talking about that new trilogy, _Lord of the Rings?_"

Aragorn shook his head. "Forgive me." He said. "I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn-."

"Yep. Definitely talking about it."

"-and my wife, Arwen, and our daughter, Riniel-."

"My name is Regan!" Regan said. She wasn't about to lose her name, the only thing that was really hers.

"Can you tell us where we are?" Aragorn said.

The children talked to themselves. "They're bonkers!" The oldest boy said.

"How would a Narnian know about _Lord of the Rings,_ Peter?" The second oldest boy said. "I'm telling you, they're telling the truth. Besides, what happened the last time we doubted someone who claimed something that was 'bonkers'?"

Peter sighed. "Alright." He said, then turned back to Aragorn. "Alright. We believe you." He said.

_What is going on?_ He thought.


	3. The Prophecy

Regan crossed her arms as Peter and Aragorn talked. Arwen was speaking with Susan, and Edmund was off somewhere. She felt someone tap her shoulder and turned to face Lucy.

Lucy smiled. "Hi. I'm Lucy Pevensie." She stuck out her hand.

Regan smiled and took it. "Regan Holloway." She said. "Or Riniel. I don't know anymore." She wrapped her arms around herself.

Lucy smiled. "It's okay." She said. The girls started to talk and became fast friends. They were so much alike, but not too alike.

"Yeah, I got a necklace for my birthday." Regan said. "It's the only thing that's really mine, I mean, the Evenstar belongs to Arwen, so this is mine."

Lucy's eyes widened as she saw the charm necklace around her new friend's neck. "That necklace," She said casually. "Where did you get it?"

"Oh, this?" Regan picked up the charm necklace. She frowned. She could almost hear a lion's roar and the ruby eye of the lion twinkled in the sunlight.

"Yes, that." Lucy looked totally serious, beyond her years.

"I got it for my birthday." Regan frowned. "I suppose that it brought me here. The-."

"Diamond was glowing." Lucy felt growing dread in her heart. This could either be very good or the end of their world. "Excuse me, I have to talk to the others." She grabbed Susan and Peter and dragged them off.

"Lu, what's _wrong_ with you?" Susan demanded. She liked talking with Arwen, she seemed nice.

"Su, have you seen Regan's necklace?" Lucy whispered.

Peter frowned. "Regan, can you come here for a moment?" He said.

Aragorn and Arwen exchanged glances. "Go, child." Arwen said, shooing her daughter towards the children. Aragorn put his hand on his sword hilt, a move that did not to unnoticed.

"We aren't going to hurt her," Peter said. "We just need to see her charm necklace."

Regan frowned and took out her necklace. "What, this?"

Peter's eyes widened as he saw the charms. "Exactly." He said tensely. "Um, what does your name mean?"

"What, Regan?"

"No, Riniel."

"It means 'crown'." Aragorn answered.

Peter tensed. _Oh, no._ He mentally groaned. "Excuse us for one minute." He grabbed his sibling's arms and pulled them out of earshot.

"Oh, no." Susan groaned.

"This can't be happening." Peter agreed.

"It _is._" Lucy said. "And remember, it says she can either be good or bad."

"How do we know it's her?" Susan said desperately. "How do we know she's part of the prophecy?"

Lucy looked at her. " '_A necklace round her neck she holds/The lost shall be found, and flag unfurled'_? Ring a bell? She was taken from her parents when she was a baby, and she says that necklace of hers it the only thing that really is hers. And her name means crown. '_The crown shall be restored_'?"

" '_The crown shall be restored or hurled/Into the chasm of darkness'_. Not too promising." Peter said.

"Do we have a choice?" Lucy said. "I for one trust her. She's just lost and confused. And I think it's time we found out what was going on here."

.

Regan frowned and grabbed Susan's arm as they walked around. "What was all of that about a prophecy?" She asked.

Susan paled. "You heard all that?" She asked.

"Yes." She frowned. "I suppose that's the Elf in me." She said,

Susan looked around and lowered her voice. "There's an old prophecy that didn't make sense until now." She said. "We think it talks about you." She shook her head. "And if it does, then I'm glad we found you and your parents before someone else did."

_My parents._ She turned those words over in her head. "What's the prophecy?" She asked.

Susan shook her head and began to speak.

_"In a time of war, of grief and strife  
Out of the suffering shall come a new life  
The kings and queens together shall band  
To rise or fall by a stranger's hand  
A chosen one of many worlds  
A necklace round her neck she holds  
The lost shall be found, and flag unfurled  
The crown shall be restored or hurled  
Into the chasm of darkness  
A choice, an act of selflessness  
A sacrifice the Witch commands  
And Aslan's chosen one shall make their stand."_

"It goes on for a bit after that, basically talking about the Elfing that will come during a time of great need, and will either help us or kill us all." Susan said.

Regan slowly felt her pointed eartips. She gulped. "And you're sure it's me?" She squeaked.

Susan nodded. "Sorry." She said lamely before going off.

.

**Ah, the plot thickens. What do you think, it's my first shot at a prophecy. Review, please, review! I will give you cookies if you do.**


	4. The Starting of a Journey

**Sorry for the wait! =)**

**.  
**

Legolas frowned. "No, Faramir, I have not seen them." He said.

Faramir cursed and put his head in his hand. "The king and queen don't just _disappear,_" He said.

"What happened before they left?" Legolas asked. His friend had jokingly said a few times that he would run away from his duties as king, but maybe he hadn't been joking. "But they wouldn't just leave Randir and Faelwen, would they?"

Faramir groaned. "Damn it, I don't _know,_ Legolas." He said. "My friend have just disappeared and left their children." He paused. "But we found something in the gardens."

"What?"

Faramir took out a rich blue velvet cloth, the White Tree sewn into it. Legolas stiffened and snatched it away from Faramir, staring at it with disbelief.

_He sat up as he heard Arwen scream in the next room over, and a black-clad stranger streamed through the room and off the balcony, a squalling Riniel in their arms._

_He raced after the stranger, pulling out his bow, but the stranger rounded a corner and disappeared with a white flash of light. Legolas caught a glimpse of white-gold hair and a woman's pale, cruel face, smirking with triumph, a scepter seemingly made out of ice in her hand._

Legolas opened his eyes. "Riniel." He said simply.

.

Riniel was confused. She was in a world she didn't know, being told that she wasn't who she was raised to believe she was, and now she was part of a prophecy that would change the world. She needed someone to talk to, someone she could trust. "Aragorn?" She asked nervously.

Aragorn turned to face his daughter. "Yes, Riniel?" He said.

She didn't tell him to call her Regan and continued. "I-I just talked to Susan about what they were saying, and…"

Aragorn frowned. "Yes?" He put his hands on her shoulders. "Riniel, speak. What is wrong?"

"Susan said that there was a prophecy," Riniel said quietly. "And she said that I was a part of it."

His frown deepened. "What?"

She told him what Susan told her, and he cursed quietly. "Riniel, stay here. I am going to talk to your _Nana-._"

"My what?" Her adopted grandmother, Nana Elaine, had died when she was six.

He smiled. "_Naneth._ It means 'mother' in Elvish. She's an Elf, and I was raised by Elves, so we speak Elvish all the time. I am going to talk with her, stay here." He turned and walked towards his wife, quietly speaking with her in a language she assumed to be Elvish.

Lucy walked over to her. "Riniel? Are you alright?" She asked.

She shrugged. "I guess so." She said. "Just confused."

"Hey, guys?" Edmund called from nearby. "Come here."

The others trotted over to where Edmund was kneeling next to a stone. "Catapults." He said. "This didn't just happen. Cair Paravel was _attacked!_"

Peter's eye twitched, and he walked over to the wall. Edmund followed him, and they pushed on it. To Riniel's surprise, it slid aside to reveal a dusty old door. She looked over her shoulder at Aragorn and Arwen, who looked just as surprised as she was. Peter pushed on the door, and a hole fell through, followed shortly by the rest of the door. He ripped off part of his shirt and wrapped it around a stick.

"I don't suppose you have any matches, do you?" He asked Edmund.

"No, but…" He opened his sack and pulled out a flashlight. "Would this help?"

Peter laughed with exasperation. "You might have mentioned that a bit sooner!" He said, then took it and turned it on.

Aragorn and Arwen started and blinked. "What _is_ that?" Arwen said.

"What, this?" Peter said. "This is a torch."

"No, what you just made was a torch-."

"I'll tell you later." Riniel promised. The Pevensies ducked into the chamber, leaving their friends outside. She looked at her parents and shook her head. "I have a feeling this isn't good." She said, rubbing her charm necklace.

Arwen gently embraced her. "We hope it will, little one." She said.

"What's it like back in Gondor?" Riniel asked.

Aragorn smiled. "it's beautiful." He said. "The city is made out of white stone, and we live at the top, in the citadel. You can look out for miles."

"You have a sister, Faelwen, and a brother, Randir." Arwen continued. "Faelwen is eight, and Randir is six."

Riniel nodded. "Where I was raised, I lived with two adults, Karen and Liam, and with their daughter, Lily. She's six too." She smiled sadly. "They called me Reggie just to irritate. I put up with it just because Lily did, and Liam would tease me about the Evenstar all the time." She trailed off.

"You miss them." Arwen said.

"Yeah." Riniel said. "But I don't know how to get back, and I was never really their child anyway. They told me I was adopted about a year ago, so I stopped calling them Mom and Dad and started calling them by their real names. That was when they gave me the Evenstar and told me how I was found." They exchanged stories for a few minutes while the Pevensies explored their past belongings. She closed her eyes, imagining the home her parents described-.

_"She is mine, Aslan! Mine!" A tall, pale woman said. She had Riniel in her arms, a hood drawn over her face. Riniel cried out. The woman was cold and icy, she had taken Riniel away from her Nana and Ada._

_"Leave the child, Witch. She is not yours." A deep, warm voice said. While the woman sounded like winter, this voice sounded like spring and summer, like sunshine and warmth._

_"I have taken her, she is my own!"_

_"I tell you to leave the child, Jadis. I will not tell you again." There was a resounding roar, and a flash of bright, blinding white light…_

"Riniel? _RINIEL!_"

Riniel opened her eyes to see everyone's concerned faces. Lucy took her hand. "Are you alright?" She said.

She nodded, not sure about what had just happened. "I'm fine." She said.

Lucy nodded, though they could all see that she didn't believe her friend. "Alright." She pulled Riniel to her feet and tugged her towards the chamber. "Come on, I've found some dresses that will fit you!"

.

Aragorn frowned at the clothes he was given. _I look like a Rohirrim._ The thought flashed across his mind, but he pushed it away. He should be grateful that these children were helping them. He had also been given a shield with a lion's face hammered into it. It was well-made, though he wished he had his own. Across the room, Susan was giving Arwen a dress and Lucy was helping Riniel get settled into hers.

"You look so pretty!" Lucy sighed. "Here, I found my favorite hair comb, let me put your hair up-."

"No, thanks." Riniel said quickly, ducking away from the comb. "No one gets near my head with anything."

Aragorn smiled to himself, and Arwen laughed. "She's just like you, Estel." She called. The young Aragorn had firmly refused to have his hair combed, brushed, braided, etcetera.

"What?" Edmund said.

"She was just reminding me about something." Aragorn said.

Peter nodded. "Let's go, then." He said. He led them out of the chamber, and they went towards the mouth of the river, where they saw a boat from afar.

Arwen gasped. "Estel, they're about to drown someone!" She said. They sprinted towards the boat, and Susan loosed an arrow that hit the boat. The two armor-clad soldiers looked up with surprise, along with the bound and gagged Dwarf between them. Aragorn felt like he had never been happier to see a Dwarf in his life even though it wasn't Gimli.

"_Drop him!_" Susan ordered. The soldiers exchanged glances and threw the Dwarf in the river. The men swore loudly and raced towards the water, the boys racing each other.

Riniel sprinted in front of them and dove into the water, grabbing the drowning Dwarf and dragging him ashore. When she surfaced she saw the two guards sinking to the bottom of the river. Her stomach lurched, but she kept on moving. Lucy dropped to her knees and sliced the ropes off of the Dwarf, who yanked off his gag and rolled onto his side, coughing and spluttering.

"Riniel!" Arwen cried, hugging her soaking wet daughter. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Riniel said, then looked at the Dwarf as he stood. And he did _not_ look happy.

"_Drop him!_" He shouted, throwing the gag to the ground.

"You're welcome." Edmund said, all of them surprised at the Dwarf's reaction to his rescue.

"They were doing a good job drowning me without your help!" The Dwarf continued to rant.

Aragorn shrugged. "Then I guess we'll pick up where the left off." He took a step forward.

Arwen caught his arm. "Estel-." She said.

"He's right." Peter said. "Maybe we should have let them."

Edmund handed him his sword, and the Dwarf looked the four siblings over. Recognition dawned on his face. "Oh, you have _got_ to be kidding me!" He groaned.


	5. Dreams, Bears and Elvish

They took the boat the soldiers had been in. The Dwarf said his name was Trumpkin, and after everyone was introduced they were off. It was cramped in the boat, but they fit. They eventually came into a canyon lined with trees. The waters were a crystal-clear blue-green, and the sun was shining through the trees. Lucy looked at them with confusion. "They're so still," She said.

Trumpkin followed her gaze. "They're trees." He said gruffly, which was normal for him. "What'd you expect?"

"They used to dance," Lucy said sadly, undaunted.

Trumpkin looked away. "It wasn't long after you left that the Telmarines invaded Narnia." He said quietly. They listened as Trumpkin explained what had happened when they were away, how the survivors fled into the woods, and the tree spirits went so deep into themselves they hadn't been heard from since.. Peter balled his fists and stared at the edge of the canyon to keep from exploding. Aragorn watched him with silent pity. What would he do if Gondor was invaded while he was away?

"Why did Aslan let this happen?" Lucy cried.

Riniel cringed as she felt a tug on her mind. Aslan… the man from her memories!

"Aslan?" Trumpkin scoffed. "Thought he abandoned us when you lot did."

Peter turned to look at Trumpkin, then continued rowing. "We didn't mean to leave, you know." He said.

"Makes no difference now, does it?" Trumpkin said.

"Get us to the Narnians," Peter said. "And it will."

"Who's Aslan?" Riniel asked casually.

"Riniel, be polite." Arwen said.

Peter smiled. "Aslan is a great lion." Lucy said. "He's warm and kind, the lord of Narnia. When we first got here he hadn't been seen in years, and the White Witch, Jadis, ruled Narnia." Riniel frowned again. Another name. "It was always winter, but never Christmas. Then we found Aslan, spring was coming again. Then he killed the White Witch, and we were made the Kings and Queens of Narnia." She frowned. "He was walking away along the beach at our coronation. We haven't seen him since." Riniel nodded and looked away. She had so many questions.

.

"Aragorn, will you teach me Elvish?" Riniel blurted out as he and Trumpkin pulled the boat ashore.

He smiled and wiped his brow. "Yes, little one." He said, then set to teaching her basic words as he helped Susan and Arwen from the boat. No one noticed as Lucy wandered off.

"_Ada._" Riniel said, testing out the word for herself. Arwen and Aragorn exchanged smiles.

"Hello, there!"

They turned, and the Middle-Earthian three froze with horror. Lucy was walking towards a black bear drinking from the river. It reared up as they look at it. "Oh, no." Riniel said.

"It's alright!" Lucy laughed. "We're friends!" The bear grunted and fell back on its paws, bearing its teeth.

Trumpkin caught sight of it and froze with horror, his eyes widening. "Don't move, Your Majesty!" He ordered. Lucy turned to face him just as the bear started to charge. Riniel screamed.

"_Lucy, RUN!_" She cried. Lucy spun around, and her eyes widened as she scampered towards her family.

"Stay away from her!" Susan shouted, searching desperately for her bow. Lucy tripped over her skirts with a cry as Arwen snatched Susan's bow. The bear reared above a screaming Lucy, and Trumpkin and Arwen both loosed an arrow at it. It fell to its side with a cry. Aragorn ran forward and picked her up, carrying her back to her brothers.

"It's alright," He soothed the shaking child in Elvish. "Calm down, it's over, you're safe now."

"Why wouldn't he stop?" Susan wondered as Arwen took Lucy. The girl clung to her, shaking with fear.

"I suspect he was hungry." Trumpkin said, striding towards the fallen beast.

"T-thanks." Lucy said to Trumpkin and Arwen. Arwen nodded, and Trumpkin grunted.

"He was wild." Edmund said numbly, rubbing his sister's shoulder.

"I don't think he could talk at all." Peter said.

Trumpkin sighed. "Get treated like a dumb animal long enough, that's what you become." He said. "You may find Narnia a more savage place thank you remember." He said, yanking out a knife and slitting the bear's throat.

New sobs racked Lucy as she buried her face in Arwen's shoulder.

.

Faramir frowned. "You're saying-." He started.

"Yes." Legolas said, not halting in his pacing. "This woman took Riniel when she was a babe, and you say that Beregond saw a flash of white light, correct?" Faramir nodded. "That's how the woman disappeared. I think the woman left Riniel as bait, then when they went for her, this woman captured them."

Faramir sighed. "Legolas, the power that would be needed-."

"Is possible."

"Highly unlikely." Faramir sighed and stood. "I want them back as much as you do, my friend. But we have to think rationally here-."

"Fine then. What's _your_ theory?"

"Legolas, I…" He sighed again. "We live in uncertain times. Perhaps you're right."

Legolas nodded, satisfied. "I have searched records and tales." He said, sitting on the windowsill.

"And?" Faramir demanded, irked that the Elf had kept this from him.

"I think the woman was a witch who worked for Sauron and Saruman." Legolas said. "Her name is Jadis, the Lady of Winter, the White Witch."

Faramir shuddered. The tales he had heard of the Witch still gave him nightmares sometimes. If she had captured his friends, they were in deep, deep trouble.

.

_Riniel walked through a wood with a carpet of ferns. She looked around her, then noticed a tall man also walking through the woods. He had a leather steel-studded jerkin over a white tunic, with a brown cloak over his shoulders and a rapier at his side. Riniel frowned. The man was familiar. And how did she know it was a rapier, whatever that was?_

_There was a rustling behind two trees, and he sighed, turning. "I can hear you." He said with a faint trace of a Spaniard's accent._

_A badger and a dark-haired Dwarf walked out from behind two trees. "I just think we should wait for the kings and queens to arrive." The badger said._

_"We're here!" Riniel cried, but they didn't seem to hear her. She walked in front of the Dwarf and waved her hand, then jumped up and down and yelled. He looked right through her._

_The man gave the two an exasperated look and walked off._

_"Fine! Go then!" The badger called. "See if the others will be as understanding!"_

_"Or maybe I'll go with you!" The dark-haired Dwarf said eagerly. "I want to see you try to explain things to the minotaurs!"_

_The man froze. "Minotaurs?" He and Riniel said at the same time. "They still exist?" He continued._

_"Yes, they do." The badger said. "And they're VERY bad tempered."_

_"Not to mention big." The Dwarf said._

_"HUGE." The badger agreed._

_"What about centaurs?" The man asked. "Do they still exist?"_

_"Oh, the centaurs will probably fight with you, Caspian." The badger said. "But the others… no telling what they'll do."_

_Caspian frowned to himself. "What about Aslan?" He asked. Riniel perked up._

_The two froze and looked at each other, then at Caspian. "How do you know so much about us?" The Dwarf asked suspiciously. Riniel decided that he was not trustworthy._

_Caspian shrugged. "Stories." He said._

_"Wait a minute," The badger said. "Your father told you stories about Narnia?"_

_Caspian's voice and face became clouded with pain. "No, my professor, he…" He shook his head. "Look, I'm sorry, but these are not the kinds of questions you should be asking!" He brushed past them._

_The badger suddenly sniffed the air. "What is it?" The dwarf asked._

_"Human." The badger answered._

_"Him?"_

_"No…" The badger turned to look at Riniel, and his eyes widened. "Them!"_

_Riniel froze, then heard shouts behind her. A line of soldiers were walking through the ferns with crossbows drawn. "There they are!" One shouted._

_"RUN!" The badger shouted. The three plus Riniel fled quickly as crossbow bolts whizzed past their ears. One passed straight through Riniel's chest, and she gasped and felt her body. It was still whole._

_The badger cried out as he was taken down by a bolt. "No!" She cried. She liked the badger. She and Caspian made a run for him, and she instinctively picked him up. He lifted in her arms. Caspian froze as she became solid._

"Who are you-!" He cried.

"No time!" She said, ducking as another bolt whizzed past her ear. "Quickly, run!" She and Caspian ran away side by side.

"Are you one of the queens?" He asked, then frowned as he spotted her pointed ears. The queens did not have pointed ears… They stopped as they heard men cried out. They turned and saw men fall seemingly by thin air. Riniel's eyes widened as the last man chopped at the ferns around him, shouting, then fell. The ferns rustled as whatever it was ran towards them. "Run!" Caspian ordered her, shoving her away. If she was indeed a queen then she needed to be kept safe. Riniel's eyes widened as he was felled by a… mouse.

"Aha!" The mouse shouted, pointing its sword between his eyes. "Choose your last words carefully, _Telmarine!_"

He paused, then said, "You are a mouse."

The mouse sighed. "I was hoping for a bit of originality." He said. "Pick up your sword."

Caspian looked at his sword, then back at the mouse. "I'd rather not." He said.

"I will not fight an unarmed man!" The mouse snarled.

"That is why I might live awhile longer if I did not cross blades with you, O noble mouse," Caspian said.

"I said I would not fight you," The mouse said. "Not that I would not kill you!"

"Reepicheep!" The badger shouted from over Riniel's shoulder. "Stay your blade!"

"Trufflehunter?" Reepicheep asked. "I expect you have a good reason for this untimely interruption!"

"He doesn't. Go ahead." The Dwarf said.

"He's the one who blew the horn!" Trufflehunter said. Riniel gently set him on the ground, shaking her hair so that it covered her ears.

"Then let him bring it forward." They looked up to see three dark-skinned centaurs walking towards them. "This is why we have gathered." His eyes alighted upon Riniel, and they slightly widened. But by then Riniel was already fading, and she woke up an instant later back with the Pevensies.


	6. At The Canyon

"I don't remember this way." Susan said as they went through a maze of rocks.

"That's the problems with you girls." Peter said. "You can't carry a map in your head."

"Yeah, because we have something in them." Lucy said. The girls giggled.

"I just wish he would listen to the D.L.F. in the first place." Susan muttered to the two young girls, who laughed.

"D.L.F.?" Edmund asked, who stood on a rock behind them.

Lucy and Riniel exchanged smirking looks. "Dear Little Friend." She said before the three went off.

"Oh." Trumpkin said. "_That's_ not patronizing at _all,_ is it?" The two chuckled and continued.

Peter frowned as he was met by a wall of rock. "I'm _not_ lost," He said to himself.

"No." Trumpkin said simply. "You're just going the wrong way."

Peter turned around, annoyed. He knew his own kingdom! "You and Riniel last saw Caspian at the Shuddering Woods," He said. "And the quickest way there is to cross the River Rush."

"And unless I'm mistaken, there's no crossing in these parts." Trumpkin replied in an equally clipped tone.

"That explains it, then." Peter said. "You're mistaken." He turned and walked away.

Riniel sighed. "Is he always like that?" She asked.

"He's just proud." Susan said. "Give him time, he'll come around. When he's trying not to be the High King."

.

Faelwen was confused. Her Nana and Ada were gone, and her Aunt Éowyn was taking care of her and Randir instead. "What's going on?" She asked for the millionth time.

Éowyn forced a smile for the young child. "Your mama and papa had to take a trip." She said. "They'll be back soon, though."

"Why aren't they here with us."

She sighed. "Go play with your brother." She said as she saw her husband and Legolas approaching. "Go, child." She shooed her away and walked towards the men. "Well?" She demanded.

Faramir sighed and took her hands. "Do you know the tales of Jadis the White Witch?" He asked.

She frowned. "I do." She said. "She's an old tale for young children, saying that if they don't behave-."

"She is a fallen Istari." Legolas interrupted. "She was corrupted by the Darkness, and Eru sent her from this world. Do you remember Riniel?"

"What does that poor child have to do with anything?" Éowyn asked sadly, remembering the grief her friends had gone through when the child had been stolen.

"Éowyn, it was Jadis who took Riniel." Faramir said. "Somehow, she used Riniel as a lure for Aragorn and Arwen, and she's drawn them into her world."

She hissed. "What?" She cried before she quieted herself.

"Mama?" She turned and saw her nine year old son, Elboron, behind her.

She pasted a smile onto her face. "Yes, Elboron?" She asked.

He frowned. "Something's wrong." He said.

She sighed. "Go play with the children," She said. "I will let you know if we find out anything. Now go!" She shooed him away, ignoring his injured pride. "Well, what are we going to do?"

Faramir cursed. "I wish we had Gandalf here with us. He's an Istari, perhaps he could…"

"He is not here with us." Legolas said. "Therefore, we made a few trips to the library."

Éowyn crossed her arms. "Don't even _think_ about going without me." She said stubbornly.

Faramir took her hands. "Éowyn, please-." He pleaded.

"Faramir, stop." She said. "They're my friends too. I'm coming. Just let me get my swords and let Vanyawen that we're going…" She walked off to find her healer friend and her sword. Faramir motioned for Legolas to follow him and escape his determined wife.

Legolas chuckled to himself. _Women._ He thought dryly. _Valar knows I don't understand them. And people wonder why I'm not married._ He shook his head with exasperated amusement before following his friend.

.

They made their way through the maze of rocks and to the bank of what used to be a river.

Now it was a deep canyon.

"You see," Susan said. "Over time, water erodes the earth's soil, carving deeper-."

"Oh, shut up." Peter snapped.

"Is there a way down?" Riniel asked Trumpkin.

"Yeah. Falling." Trumpkin said.

"At least we weren't lost." Peter said.

Trumpkin grunted. "There's a ford near Beruna." He said. "How do you lot feel about swimming?"

"I'd rather that than walking." Susan said.

Lucy and Riniel lingered at the edge, Riniel trying to see if there was a way down, because there was definitely a way up the other side. Lucy squinted, then her eyes widened. "Aslan?" She laughed with delight and joy. "_IT'S ASLAN!_" She cried. "It's Aslan, over there!" Riniel's head snapped up, and for a brief instant, she saw warm amber eyes gazing into hers.

.

"I swear to God, I saw him!" Lucy cried as she followed her siblings. "Ask Edmund, he believes me!"

Riniel sighed. "Lucy, I believe you." She said softly. "I… I saw him too."

Lucy smiled. "I knew you would." She said. "You're a lot like me, you know."

"We could be sisters!"

"Yes!" Lucy threw her arms around her. "I've always wanted another sister!"

Aragorn spared a glance back at the girls and sighed. "Something troubles you?" Arwen asked in Elvish.

"The last thing I want is for her to be in a war." He replied. "But that's how it's turning out. And the Lion…"

"Estel, I know you saw him." Arwen said knowingly, then fell into a reverent whisper. "It… it was like looking into the eyes of Ilúvatar himself. Just for an instant, then it was gone."

He took her hand. "I know." He murmured. "And I saw him as well, but I am still troubled. What is happening back home? Can we get home?"

"My love, our daughter is very important. I still do not understand all of it, but I can tell that she will be key. We need to focus on helping these children, then we can go home. And take Riniel with us." She added, feeling a thrill at the statement. After ten years, she was able to hold her little girl in her arms again. She could show her the White City and Ithilien and the lands of Middle-Earth…

Aragorn smiled and pulled his wife closer, putting an arm around her. His thoughts were the same. Finally, the Lost Princess of Gondor would be returning home.


	7. Caspian's Trial

_Riniel was in a dark forest, an awful roaring and shouting around her. As she looked, she saw centaurs, minotaurs, any number of creatures, shouting out to the man in the center of them. Caspian._

_"Murderer!" They screamed. "Telmarine! Liar!"_

_"All this horn proves is that they've stolen yet _ANOTHER_ thing from us!" The dark-haired Dwarf shouted, met by cries of agreement from the others._

_"I didn't steal anything!" Caspian said. _

_"Didn't steal anything!" A minotaur shouted. "Let us count the things the Telmarines have taken from us!"_

_"Our homes!" A female centaur shouted._

_"Our land!" A leopard shouted._

_"Our freedom!" A faun cried, pointing an accusing finger at Caspian._

_"Our lives!" Another screamed. "You stole Narnia!"_

_"You would hold me accountable for the sins of my ancestors?" Caspian said, looking around._

_"Accountable…" The Dwarf grinned. "And punishable."_

_"_HA!_" Reepicheep shouted, drawing his sword. "That is rich coming from you, _Dwarf!_ Or have you forgotten that it was your people who fought alongside the Witch?"_

_The Dwarf flicked the sword. "And I'd gladly do it again, if it would rid us of these _barbarians!_" He spat._

_"No," Riniel whispered, putting a hand on Caspian's arm. It passed through, like she expected it to, but he jumped and looked around, like he had felt something._

_"Then it is lucky that she is not back." Trufflehunter said. "Or are you asking this boy to go against Aslan now?"_

_The entire congregation roared loudly, brandishing their weapons._

_"Some of you may have forgotten," Trufflehunter said calmly. "But we badgers remember well that Narnia was never right, except when a Son of Adam was king."_

_"He's a Telmarine!" The Dwarf spat. "Why would we want _him_ for our king?"_

_The crowd roared out with mixed reactions as Caspian said, "Because I can help you." They quieted. "Beyond these woods, I'm a prince. The Telmarine throne is rightfully mine! Help me claim it, and I can help bring peace between us."_

_"It's true," The centaur from earlier walked forward. "The time is ripe. I watch the skies, for it is mine to watch as it is yours to remember, badger." Riniel felt a lull of calmness in the centaur's voice. "Tarva, the lord of victory, and Alambil, the lady of peace, have come together in the heavens. And now here, a Son of Adam has come forth, to offer us back our freedom. And though not many may remember, another Prophecy was laid, about an Elfing from many worlds. That Elfing has come."_

_"Is this possible?" A squirrel chattered from a branch to Caspian. "Do you really think there could be peace?"_

_"Not hours ago," Caspian said. "I didn't believe in the existence of talking animals. Or Dwarves, or centaurs. And yet," He turned. "Here here you are, in strength and numbers that we Telmarines _never_ could have imagined!" He held up an ivory horn. "Whether this horn is magical or not, it brought us together. And together, we have a chance to take back what is ours."_

_The centaur smiled and nodded, drawing his broadsword with a fluid movement. Riniel instinctively tensed. "My sons and I pledge you our swords, if you will lead us." He said, then looked straight at Riniel. "And you can come out of hiding, Lady Elfing. I know you are there."_

The crowd gasped as Riniel materialized with a sheepish grin. "Is it that obvious?" She asked.

"You." Caspian said in a shaky voice.

"Trust him." Riniel said. "And trust a hope. Hope is on the way, the kings and queens have arrived."

With that she awoke.

.

"So," Peter said slowly. "Where were you two when you thought you saw Aslan?"

Lucy turned, annoyed. "I wish all of you would stop trying to act like grown-ups!" She said. "I don't _think_ I saw him. I _know_ I did."

"I _am_ a grown-up." Trumpkin muttered.

"Riniel, c'mon." Lucy grabbed her friend's hand, going to where they had stood. "It was right over…" Riniel stood still as she squinted, as if that if she concentrated hard enough, she could-.

"_RINIEL!_" Aragorn shouted as Riniel screamed and fell, the earth crumbling from beneath her, followed by Lucy. He raced forward, fear pumping through his body as Peter and Susan both shouted Lucy's name, racing behind him.

Riniel looked up shakily from where she and Lucy clung to each other. "Here." Lucy squeaked.

"Riniel." He jumped down with her and took his shaking daughter in his arms. She knitted her hands in his tunic and tried to calm her breathing. She admitted it; she was afraid of heights. She realized that she was mumbling his name and 'Ada' over and over again into his shoulder as he murmured to her in Elvish. "It's alright, Riniel." He said.

Lucy took her hand. "It's okay." She said. "Aslan wanted us to fall so we could find this way. Come on!" She jumped to her feet and started down the path that had presented itself to them. Riniel nodded and hesitantly followed, sticking close to the wall of the path and clinging to whatever she could.

.

"Lucy? Riniel?" Susan whispered. "Are you two awake?"

"Hmm." Lucy said.

Susan propped herself up on her elbow. "Why do you think I didn't see Aslan?" She wondered.

Lucy also propped herself up and Riniel watched them with glittering eyes. "You believe us?" She asked.

"Well, we got across the gorge."

"I don't know." Riniel said softly. "Maybe you weren't looking for him."

Susan smiled and looked at her younger sister, feeling free to speak in the presence of Riniel. The girl and Lucy had become so close they were more that best friends, they were sisters. "You always knew we'd be coming back, didn't you?" She asked.

Lucy nodded. "I hoped so, so hard it hurt."

Susan sighed and laid back. "I _finally_ got used to being in England." She said.

"But you're happy to be here, aren't you?" Lucy cried.

"While it lasts." Susan said softly. The two younger girls exchanged worried glances before they fell asleep, Riniel's eyes only half-lidded.


	8. A Meeting of Kings

_Riniel opened her eyes as she heard a soft growl. She sat up and looked around. It was a little past dawn. What was growling? It sounded… friendly, almost. She stood and walked where her feet led her, glad to be alone if but for a little while. A light grew around her as she walked through the trees. A wind blew, and she froze as the laughing form of a woman formed from flower petals for a moment before it was blown away. "Riniel?"_

_She turned and saw Lucy also walking through the trees. "What are you doing here?" The other girl continued._

_"Are you in my dream too?" Riniel asked._

_Lucy frowned. "No, I…" Her face lit up. "The trees!" She cried. "Come on!" She grabbed Riniel's hand, and the girls went through the trees. "I've always loved the trees," Lucy said._

_"They have their own voices, their own songs." Riniel finished._

_"You've heard them too?" She cried._

_"All the time back at home."_

_"Riniel, look!"_

_The laughing forms materialized again, this time staying long enough for Riniel to see her face. She waved her hands, and the trees suddenly moved, sending a thrill rushing through Riniel. There was a soft voice coming from ahead. "Lucy," They whispered. "Riniel… Lucy…"_

_Lucy gasped and grabbed Riniel's hand before dragging her towards the voice. They both froze as they saw who had been calling them. "Aslan!" Lucy cried before rushing forward and hugging the beautiful lion. He chuckled and hugged her with a paw. "I've missed you so much." She said into his mane._

_"As have I, little one." His gaze fell onto Riniel, and she felt a feeling like a wool blanket slip over her. She was secure and warm, no one could hurt her. "Welcome back, Riniel." He said softly._

_She curtseyed awkwardly. "Aslan." She said._

_"Riniel!" Lucy grabbed Riniel's hand and dragged her over to the Lion. She hugged him again, this time taking Riniel with her. When she pulled away she studied the lion. "You've grown." She said._

_"Every year you grow, so shall I." He said._

_"Where have you been?" She asked. "Why haven't you come to help us?"_

_He looked at her sadly. "Things never happen the same way twice, dear ones." He said. Riniel caught the plural of the word and couldn't help the smile on her face._

There was a sudden crack, and the girls suddenly awoke.

"Riniel?" Lucy whispered.

"Yeah?" Riniel replied.

"I think someone's coming." Lucy leaned over. "Susan! Susan, wake up!"

"Hmm…?" Susan turned over. "Sure, whatever you want, Lu."

Another twig snapped. The girls exchanged glances, and they stood up. They followed the path they had taken in their dream, each silently hoping against hope that Aslan would be waiting for them like he had been in the dream. Lucy tenderly touched one of the trees. "Wake up." She whispered, like her voice would make it stir. She sighed and let go of the trunk and took Riniel's hand. "I don't understand," She said softly.

"Maybe he wanted us to go to the place." Riniel said. She and Lucy started down the path, and when they got to the corner, they both heard a growl.

"Aslan?" Lucy asked excitedly. Hands suddenly clamped over their mouths, and they were pulled under the bush.

"It's me." Peter whispered. He peeked over the edge of the bush and sucked in a breath.

"What is it?" Riniel whispered through his hand.

"A minotaur." He said. "Stay here." He silently drew his sword and crept up to the minotaur-.

With a shout, Caspian threw himself at the stranger, their blades crashing. There were female screams from the bushes, but he didn't care, he was not about to let his new followers down because of a strange man.

Aragorn jerked awake as he heard the clang of swords and his daughter's scream. He grabbed his sword and charged towards them. "_No, STOP!_" Riniel screamed.

"Riniel, _NO!_" Lucy shouted as her friend jumped to her feet and raced towards the dueling men.

"Stop!" Riniel shouted. Peter grabbed her arm and threw her out of the way before continuing his fight. "_Stop it!_ Both of you, stop!" Peter disarmed his opponent and swung around his sword, which was then stuck in the tree. The man kicked him down and yanked on the sword, which was firmly lodged in the tree. Peter rolled to the side and popped back to his feet with a rock in hand.

"_STOP!_" Riniel jumped between them as Aragorn came racing into the clearing. Riniel spread out her arms protectively in front of Peter, looking at Caspian as he finally yanked the sword out of the tree.

His jaw dropped. "You again." He said.

"I'm not going to disappear this time." Riniel said.

"Prince Caspian?" Peter said.

"Yes." Caspian said, adjusting his grip. "And you are?"

"_PETER!_" Susan shouted as she and Edmund came racing up.

He looked at Peter's sword, and his eyes widened as he saw the lion's head. "High King Peter?" He said incredulously.

Peter grinned slightly. "I believe you called." He said, bowing. Riniel looked around as Narnians came out of hiding with weapons drawn, whispering as they saw the Elfing.

"Well, yes, but…" Caspian groped for the words. "I thought you would be… older."

Peter raised an eyebrow. "Well we can come back in a few years if you'd like-."

"No! No." Caspian said, lowering his sword. "You're just… not what I expected." His glance moved to Susan, and Arwen smiled slightly. Aragorn had had that very same look when they had first met.

"Neither are you!" Edmund said, casting a wary glance at a minotaur.

Trufflehunter came up beside it. "A common enemy unites even the oldest of foes." He said, then spotted Riniel and spared a quick smile, which she returned. Arwen took her daughter's arm and held her close, still terrified by Riniel's scream awakening her.

"My Lord!" Reepicheep came forward and bowed with a twirl of his sword. "We have anxiously awaited your return, my liege. Our hearts and swords are at your service."

Lucy leaned over to Riniel. "Oh my God, he is so _cute!_" They both whispered at the same time, and the girls smiled.

Reepicheep spun around with his sword. "_WHO SAID THAT?_" He demanded harshly, anger on his furry face.

Lucy and Riniel smiled sheepishly. "Sorry." Lucy said.

Reepicheep blinked and recomposed himself. "Oh. Ah. Well." He said, then bowed. "Your Majesties, with the greatest respect, I think that perhaps brave or chivalrous or courteous might better describe a knight of Narnia."

Peter grinned at the mouse. "At least I know that some of you can handle a blade." He said.

Reepicheep nodded. "And I have recently put it to good use acquiring weapons for your army, sire." He said.

Caspian got an odd look on his face, but Peter ignored it. "Good." He said. "Because we're going to need every sword we can get."

"Well then." Caspian said. "I guess you will want yours back." Peter took it and sheathed it thanklessly, turning to walk with the Narnians.

"I'm sorry about him." Riniel said to Caspian. "The others say he isn't usually this way. I have yet to see proof of such."

"You have never answered my question." Caspian said as he fell into step beside her, quickly glancing at Susan, who blushed and looked at her feet.

Riniel sighed. "I am Riniel Elessarwen." She said, using her Elvish title as Aragorn's daughter. Behind her, Aragorn grinned to himself.

Caspian frowned. "Are you from the land of Spare Oom, then?" He asked.

Riniel laughed. "Spare Oom? What's that?"

"Where the Kings and Queens are from. And you are one of the Queens of Old?" He asked. "I thought there were only two-."

"No." She said softly. "Apparently I'm part of a different prophecy."

Lucy put her arm around her. "She might as well be part of the family, though." She said.

"She's already taken." Aragorn said with a slight smile.

"_Ada!_" Riniel said with false exasperation. They laughed, and Caspian went to discuss the fortifications and troops with Peter. Trufflehunter fell back to talk with his old friend.

"So." He said. "What are they like?"

"Malcontents, complainers." Trumpkin said. "Stubborn as mules in the morning."

"So you like them then?"

He grunted. "Well enough."

.

**Am I overusing the dream thing? Please review!**


	9. The How

**Wow, three chapters in one day. Enjoy, and please review!**

**.  
**

Aragorn was already taking notes with his eyes as they reached the place Caspian was leading them. If it came to a siege, it was easy to defend, if they had enough food. Lucy gasped as she saw it, a grin on her young face. They walked out of the woods and onto the field towards the hill. As they walked, centaurs lined the walkway that went down into the ground. They stopped as the centaurs drew their swords, then created an arch with them. Aragorn hung back with Caspian and took Arwen's hand as the children walked forward.

"Riniel." Arwen caught her daughter's shoulder and shook her head. Riniel nodded and stood between her mother and the dark-skinned centaur, Glenstorm.

Susan turned back to face them. "Riniel, come _on!_" Lucy went back and grabbed her friend's hand, pulling the Elfing after her. She looked back at her parents, who nodded.

The party walked forward into the hill, led by the five. Lucy smiled at a young centaur who was holding his sword too low, and the child's father helped him raise it higher. They entered the gateway and came into a dark room lit by torches and fire. The ring of hammers hitting steel echoed throughout the room as Narnians quickly worked their crafts, not even tossing a second glance at the kings and queens. Why should they, when there were swords to sharpen and spears to create? Susan, Lucy and Riniel went ahead to explore the new location, leaving behind the men and Arwen.

"It may not be what you are used to," Caspian said to Peter and Edmund. "But it is defensible."

"Susan," Riniel said, looking at the wall. "Is… is that you?"

Susan leaned forward and swept back cobwebs and dust from what the Elfing was looking at. She quickly poked her head out of the tunnel. "Peter," She called. "You may want to see this."

Peter motioned for the others to follow him as he went to join the girls. He moved his torch over the ancient drawings, looking at them. Two girls riding on a lion's back, a faun with a red scarf and an umbrella standing beside a lamppost, two brothers and two sisters standing beside their thrones with crowns upon their heads. "It's us." Edmund said.

"What is this place?" Lucy asked.

"You don't know?" Caspian asked. The four shook their heads. He took the torch from the bracket next to his head and led them further down the tunnel. Lucy hesitated next to the carving of the faun, a sad look on her face, then hurried to catch up with the others.

"Watch your step." Caspian said as they started down a wide set of shallow stairs. When they came to a kind of archway, he moved to the side and lightly touched the beginning of a trough with the torch. Immediately flames raced down the length of the stone, illuminating the room. It showed carvings of fauns and Dwarves and centaurs what Riniel guessed to be griffins… and a huge carving of the Lion himself. In the middle of the room was a split stone table. "This place is Aslan's How." He said. "The Narnians were all gathered here when I arrived."

Lucy slowly walked forward and lightly touched it, running her hand over the stone. She turned back to face her brothers and sister. "He must know what he's doing." She said quietly.

"I think it's up to us now." Peter said, and they all turned to look back at the carving of Aslan.

.

Quickfoot examined the field in front of him from atop the How, at the same time going over the events of the day in his head. The Kings and Queens had returned! And he even thought he had seen the Elfing that Glenstorm had spoken of. He shook his head and absentmindedly ran his hand over his longbow. Things were now set in motion, and he wasn't sure that they could be stopped.

He snapped to attention as he heard saw something not far off, at the edge of the forest. He silently cursed himself for losing focus as he looked. It was his _job_ to be a sentry!

There. The glimmer of silver armor. A Telmarine rider stared back at him, then turned and galloped back into the forest.

Quickfoot turned and dashed inside, his body pumping with so many different emotions that he couldn't begin to sort them out. He crashed into someone, and they both fell to the ground with a yelp.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." The Elfing he had glimpsed climbed back to her feet, offering him a hand. He took it and pulled himself up. "Are you alright?" He nodded. "I'm Riniel."

"I am Quickfoot." He said. "Do you know where High King Peter or King Edmund are?"

She frowned. "What's wrong?" She demanded.

He told her what he saw, and the blood drained from her face. "Oh, no." She whispered, then grabbed his hand. "We have to go, _now!_" They hurried down the hall together.

.

"It's only a matter of time." Peter said, pacing back and forth. "Miraz's men and war machines are already on their way." He paused. "That means those same men aren't protecting his castle."

"What do you propose we do, Your Majesty?" Reepicheep said. Aragorn and Arwen exchanged worried glances.

"We need to-."

"To start planning for-."

Both Caspian and Peter fell silent. Caspian conceded, nodding his head. "Our only hope is to strike them before they strike us." He said.

Caspian was already shaking his head. "That is crazy, no one has _ever_ taken the castle." He said.

"There's always a first time." Peter said.

"We have the element of surprise." Trumpkin agreed.

"But we have an advantage here!" Caspian said.

"If we dig in, we could probably hold them off indefinitely." Susan said, coming to stand beside Caspian.

"Peter." Aragorn said. "There is a time to be the hero riding out onto the field of battle. Now isn't that time."

"I, for one, feel safer underground." Trufflehunter said.

"Look." Peter said. "I appreciate what you've done here, all of you. But this isn't a fortress; it's a tomb."

"Minas Tirith was a city." Aragorn pointed.

"This isn't Gondor." Peter said.

"And if the Telmarines are smart, they'll just wait and starve us out." Edmund added.

"We could collect nuts!" A squirrel, Pattertwig, said eagerly.

"Yes! And throw them at the Telmarines!" Reepicheep said sarcastically. "_Shut up._" He turned back to Peter. "I think you know where I stand, Sire."

Peter turned to Glenstorm. "If I get your troops in, can you handle the guards?" He asked.

Glenstorm paused, then bowed his head. "Or die trying, my liege." He said.

Riniel sighed and drew her knees up to her chest. "That's what we're worried about." Lucy said, knowing that Riniel felt the same. Everyone turned to the two girls seated on the Stone Table.

"Sorry?" Peter said.

"You're acting like there's only two options." Riniel said, "Dying here or there."

"I'm not really sure you've been listening-." Peter started.

"No, _you're_ not listening." Lucy said. "Or have you forgotten who _really_ defeated the White Witch, Peter?"

Peter set his jaw, anger flaring in his eyes. "I think we've waited for Aslan long enough." He said shortly, then turned and strode out of the room.

The carving of Aslan seemed to watch with sad eyes.

.

"What did you do?" Legolas shouted to Faramir as they fought back-to-back.

"I don't know!" The Steward shouted back. "I just picked up the scroll, and here we are!" He cursed as a sword slipped through his gauntlet and scored a gash on his arm. He cradled the arm against his chest and continued to fight the strange men with the other arm.

"_STOP!_"

Everything stopped as a man rode up on a horse. He examined the pair in front of him, then reached over with his sword. With a swift movement, he pulled back Legolas' long hair to reveal his pointed ears. Hatred and disdain creeped onto his face. "Narnian spies." He spat. "Kill them!"


	10. The Beginning of a Siege

_How I managed it, I'll never know._ Riniel thought as she squinted her eyes against the wind. There. Edmund was flashing the flashlight, that was their signal. She wet her lips and shifted to feel the hilt of the sword that she had been given. It was large and heavy, but it was better than nothing. Her mind shifted to the horn at her belt that Aragorn had given her, and how she would have to use it. She shook her head.

Caspian nodded at her as he swooped down low, decapitating a soldier with a swift blow. Her gut wrenched again, but she focused on her job. Susan shot a soldier that had spotted Edmund's signals, and they all dropped onto the stone. 'They' were Peter, Susan, Caspian, Trumpkin and Riniel. Riniel had refused to be left behind, and Aragorn had grudgingly agreed for her to go, but only if she stayed with Edmund or Trumpkin, away from the fighting.

Peter clashed swords with the remaining guard, quickly slicing his throat and throwing him over the edge. The griffins flew away silently into the night. Riniel took the rope from her belt and tossed it to Caspian, who tied it off and started scaling down the wall. Peter and Susan went next, followed by Trumpkin. Susan was still preparing to climb down when Caspian tapped on the window. "Professor?" He whispered. He picked the lock open with a dagger and silently opened it, motioning for the others to follow him inside.

His eyes widened as he saw the trashed study. He jumped into the room and trotted down the short set of steps, examining the room. Someone had been searching for something. He gently picked up the Professor's glasses and looked up at the others. "I have to find him." He said.

"You don't have time." Peter said. "You need to get the gate open."

"You wouldn't even be here without him!" Caspian replied. "And neither would I."

"You and I can deal with Miraz." Susan said, taking Caspian's side again, casting him a quick glance.

"And I can still get to the gate in time." Caspian said.

"I'll go with you." Riniel said. "I'll make sure he does get to the gate in time."

"Riniel, your father said-." Peter said.

"I don't think Ada predicted this would happen. It's time to improvise."

Peter slowly nodded. Caspian cast a grateful look at Susan and hurried out of the room alongside Riniel. "Who are we looking for?" She whispered.

"Professor Cornelius." Caspian whispered back. "He was my mentor and saved me when my uncle tried to kill me."

"Hm. One big happy family, eh?"

He nodded. "It seems so." She suddenly threw out an arm and pushed him against a wall, melting into the shadows. An instant later a guard passed by. She put a finger to her lips and motioned for him to keep on going. He led her down the stairs into the dungeons, and she slit the throats of the guards as he grabbed the keys. She suddenly froze in front of one of the cells. "Riniel?"

"Caspian, the keys!" She demanded. He handed them to her, and she unlocked the door and slipped in.

The lithe blonde man in the corner seemed to jerk awake, even though his eyes had been open. "Who are you?" He demanded, his grey eyes sparking dangerously in his blood-stained face.

"I am asking you the same question." Riniel replied, then jerked with recognition. "Legolas?"

"The same. And you?"

She immediately crouched by his side, unlocking the manacles. "I am Riniel Elessarwen." She said.

Legolas' eyes widened.

"Yes, yes." She spotted the other man. "Who is he?"

"Faramir." Legolas said. "Aragorn and Arwen are here? They are safe?"

"Now is not the time for such questions, as we are in the middle of a siege." She unlocked Faramir's chains as well. "Wake up. Wake up! I am Riniel, I'm here to help." She helped both men up and tossed the keys to Caspian.

"Who are they?" Caspian asked.

"They're friends of Ada," She said. "I'll explain later." She turned to Legolas. "He is Prince Caspian, he's on our side." She pointed at the slain guards. "Take weapons from them, you'll need to fight if you can."

"I would rather find my bow." Legolas said. Faramir grabbed a sword from a guard as Legolas searched for his bow. Riniel stood guard near the stairs, trying to swallow the lump in her throat.

Caspian unlocked the door to the next cell and shook the old man inside awake. "Five more minutes?" he said with a wry smile.

"What are you doing here?" Cornelius demanded. "I didn't help you escape just so you could break back in!"

Caspian shook his head. "Riniel, is anyone coming?" he whispered.

"No."

"You have to get out before Miraz learns you're here." Cornelius grunted as he stood.

"He's going to learn soon enough." Caspian said as he handed the man his glasses. "We are giving him your cell."

Cornelius caught Caspian's shoulder. "Don't underestimate Miraz as your father did." He whispered.

Caspian frowned. "What are you talking about?" He demanded.

Cornelius hung his head. "I'm sorry, Caspian." He said.

Caspian shook his head and pulled away, shoving past Riniel and racing up the stairs. "Caspian!" She cried. "Legolas, Faramir, stay with Cornelius!" She followed Caspian.

She followed him as he raced through the halls. "Caspian!" She hissed. Caspian ignored her and raced ahead, rage pounding in his ears. She was soon out of his sight, and he stopped in front of a door. He opened it and quietly stepped inside. Miraz and Prunaprismia were asleep on the bed. He pressed the tip of his sword against Miraz' neck, waking the man up.

Miraz laughed. "Thank goodness you're safe." He said sarcastically.

"Get up." Caspian ordered. Miraz threw back his covers as he sat up slowly, waking Prunaprismia while doing so.

"Caspian?" she asked incredulously.

"Stay where you are." Caspian ordered as Miraz stood.

"What are you doing?"

"I should think it's obvious, dear." Miraz said. "You know, some families might consider this inappropriate behavior."

"That doesn't seem to have stopped you!" Caspian snarled.

"But you are not like me, are you?" Miraz snarled back. "It's sad. The first time you've shown any backbone, and it's such a waste."

There was the sound of a crossbow being loaded. "Put the sword down, Caspian." Prunaprismia said.

"Put the crossbow down, Lady." Caspian turned to see Riniel melt from the shadows, her sword drawn. "Caspian, what are you doing?"

"Now now." Caspian said.

"I don't want to do this!" Prunaprismia continued.

Susan kicked the door down, drawing her bow. "We don't want you to either." She said, training it on Prunaprismia.

Miraz sighed and put his hands on his hips. "This used to be a _private_ room." He said.

"What are you _doing?_" peter demanded hotly. "You're supposed to be in the gatehouse-!"

"_NO!_" Caspian shouted. "Tonight, for _once,_ I want the truth!" He stepped closer to Miraz. "_Did you kill my father?_"

Miraz paused. "_Now_ we get to it." He said quietly.

"You said your brother died in his sleep." Prunaprismia said with surprise,

"That was more or less true." Miraz said.

"Caspian, this won't make things any better." Susan said.

"We Telmarines would have nothing if we had not taken it." Miraz said. "Your father knew that as well as anybody."

"How _could _you?" Prunaprismia said with slight disgust, lowering the crossbow.

"For the same reason you would pull that trigger." Miraz said. "For our son." Miraz moved forward towards Caspian's sword, blood slightly trickling down his neck.

"Stop!" Prunaprismia ordered, raising the crossbow back up.

"Stay right there!" Susan said.

"You need to make a choice, dear." Miraz said to Prunaprismia. "Do you want our child to be king? Or do you want him to be like Caspian here…" His eyes sparked. "_Fatherless!_"

Prunaprismia let out an anguished shout and released the bolt towards Caspian. "_NO!_" Riniel shoved him out of the way and screamed as the bolt entered her own body, scraping against the bone and embedding itself where her shoulder met her body.

"Riniel!" Susan cried as the girl fell to the ground, the bolt sticking out of her shoulder and the blood already seeping onto the floor. Miraz slipped out a secret door in the wall, leaving Prunaprismia screaming and sobbing on the bed and Susan and Caspian helping an ashen-faced Riniel to her feet.

"Are you alright?" Caspian asked her.

"I'm fine." She said, trying to focus her vision. The pain was making her brain fuzzy.

"Lift your arm." Caspian ordered.

She screamed through her teeth as they tried to lift it. "Stop! Please!" She screamed. They released her as she leaned into Susan's shoulder, gasping for breath. "We have to get to the-."

An alarm bell started to ring. "We're out of time!" Peter said.

.

Aragorn frowned from beside Glenstorm as the beam of light began to move erratically. "What's that supposed to mean?" Nikabrik asked.

A bell started to ring out, and the beam of light fell. After a minute or two, the signal for the attack returned. Glenstorm reared and shouted, leading the charge to the gate. Aragorn followed them, raising Andúril to the sky.


	11. Defeat

The four sprinted from Miraz's rooms, Riniel clutching her shoulder and trying not to cry out every step. "_Peter!_" Susan cried.

"Our troops are just outside! Come on!" He responded.

"You go," Riniel said. "I'm just going to slow you down, go!"

"We will not leave you." Caspian said, slinging her good arm over his shoulder and racing after Peter. They raced outside, where they were met by guards running towards them.

"Now, Ed, _now!_" Peter shouted as he drew his sword. "Signal the troops!"

"I'm a bit busy, Pete!" Edmund shouted, the clash of swords ringing down to them.

Riniel put a hand on her shoulder and firmly grasped the shaft. "What are you-?" Susan started, but she was cut off as Riniel screamed through her teeth and yanked out the bolt. She threw it down on the stones, her hand and the bolt red with blood.

"Go!" She ordered, drawing her sword. Her mind flitted to the horn at her side, but she couldn't blow it until Peter gave the order.

"Peter! It's too late! We have to call this off while we can!" Susan shouted as Peter tried to turn the wheel himself.

"_No!_" He shouted. "I can still do this! Help me!"

Susan and Caspian exchanged looks, then Caspian sheathed his sword and they went to help. "I'm going to get Legolas and Faramir!" Riniel called as she turned. She saw guards coming out of the one place she needed to be and growled with frustration.

Golden flames suddenly leaped down her sword, and she heard Aslan's growl deep in her mind. The guards froze with fear as the flames cast leaping shadows over the Elfing's face, making her appear ancient and savage. She saw the fear in their eyes and moved forward, squinting her eyes closed.

.

Glenstorm shifted uneasily. It should not be taking that long.

Suddenly the signal was given. He reared up, drawing his sword. "_Charge!_" he shouted. The Narnians raced through the streets towards the gate as the signal continued to flash The minotaur Asterius and Aragorn were by the centaur's side, leading the charge. Asterius raced forward, taking out the two panicked guards out with a sweep of his horns. They raced past the kings and queens, who stopped opening the gate and drew their swords. Peter shouted out a battle cry lost in the shouts of the Narnians and raced forward.

"Where is Riniel?" Aragorn shouted to Peter.

"There!" Peter said.

Aragorn froze. Flames were leaping down her sword, and she moved like she was possessed by a demon of battle. As he watched he finished off the last guard that surrounded her and turned to the remaining ones. They turned and fled with fear. She smiled a sick smile and melted into the darkness.

"I thought she was with Edmund!" He shouted to Susan.

"Now is not the time!" She shouted back.

In the meantime, Riniel raced through the halls, abandoning all efforts at stealth. "Legolas! Faramir!" She shouted as she ran down the stairs of the dungeon. "Hurry! The attack has begin!"

Faramir nodded. He had his left arm in a sling and a lightweight sword in his right hand. Legolas had found his bow and knives, which he drew. "Alright." Riniel turned over the dead Telmarine guard. "These men are your enemies. All others are out allies. Yes, that means Dwarves, fauns, tigers, minotaurs and centaurs."

They stared blankly at her.

She sighed. "Just stay close to me and Caspian." She turned to Cornelius. "Can you fight?"

"Dear girl," he said with a gentle smile. "I am not as helpless as I seem."

She nodded. "Good. You will be able to recognize Peter?"

"High King Peter? He's here?" Cornelius asked.

"Who do you think ordered the attack? I'll take that as a yes. Let's go."

.

Quickfoot fought back-to-back with his brother, Evensong. "Quick! Look out!" Evensong shouted, and Quickfoot ducked under a Telmarine's blow. They were quickly surrounded, and he gulped.

There was a scream and a flash of fire, and Telmarines fell to a blazing sword. Before them stood Riniel, a tired look on her face and blood staining her shirt. She nodded with a smile at him and continued to fight, leaving them wondering.

Legolas drew his knife out of another Telmarine and fired another arrow. He turned with his knives raised and was met by a girl staring at him with confusion, a blood-red arrow notched in her bow. "Who are you?" She shouted.

"Legolas of the Woodland realm." He said as he killed the Telmarine about to kill her. "I will explain later. Fight!"

Suddenly the chain holding the gate open was cut, and the gate started to fall Asterius roared and raced toward it, holding it up. Peter stood with a conflicted look on his face, then closed his eyes. "_Fall back!_" He shouted. "Everybody, _retreat!_ We need to retreat, _now!_"

"Riniel, now!" Susan shouted.

Riniel heard the cry and lifted the horn to her lips, blowing three clear notes over the battlefield. The Narnians tried to break away from their skirmishes, trying to get under the gate and out before it was too late. She fell to her knees as a Telmarine struck her with the hilt of his sword, drawing blood. Sparks flew in front of her eyes as he raised his sword-.

Two arrows embedded itself in his body. Susan ran forward and picked the girl up, rushing through the battlefield. "Glenstorm!" She cried. He took the child and put her on his back, allowing Susan to jump on behind her. "Caspian!" She shouted at Peter.

"I'll find him!" Peter called back. "Get out!"

There was a confusing rush of noise and screams around Riniel. She looked down and touched her side and stomach. Her hand came away red. She closed her eyes and leaned into the centaur.

Faramir raced through the throng with a Dwarf under his good arm and a wounded goat-man slung over his shoulder. "_Faramir?_" A familiar voice cried. Aragorn. But he couldn't think right then, they had to escape.

Suddenly another horse-man creature was by his side. "Here." He picked up the goat-man easily, placing him on his back. Faramir set the Dwarf behind him and turned to fight again. He saw a young boy fall to the ground, trying to fight off three more powerful attackers. He raced forward to try and help, but just then Caspian cut through the chaos on a horse, another horse in tow. Cornelius was beside him.

"Peter!" He called.

Peter killed his last opponent and jumped onto the horse. "Draw out! Retreat!" He shouted. "Riniel, where _are_ you?"

Faramir turned and saw archers lining a wall. As if his noticing them had triggered a response, a shower of arrows came down towards the creature holding up the gate. It bellowed, its legs trembling. Caspian bent and grabbed Faramir by the arm, pulling him up behind him. They raced out of the gate in front of a last wave of Narnians. Finally, the creature screamed, hoisting up the gate before falling to the ground, dead.

"_NO_" Quickfoot shouted, turning back to race towards the gate. He clasped hands with Evensong. "I'm not leaving you!"

"Go!" Evensong ordered. "You must go. Protect the High King! Make me proud, little brother."

The young faun lowered his head, tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry!" He bawled like a child, then turned and raced over the gate.

"_Peter!_" Reepicheep shouted to Peter as the bridge began to raise. "The bridge!"

Riniel drowsily opened her eyes. "No…" She slurred before falling to the ground, caught by a tearful Quickfoot. The only things she heard were the fading cries of the Narnians trapped behind the gate.

"_Go, brothers!_" Evensong called. "Run for your lives! Save yourselves!"

"Leave us! Go brothers!" A centaur shouted as Peter looked over his shoulder. Creatures climbed up so that they could say goodbye to their friends and family.

"Long live Aslan!" A faun shouted before he fell to the ground, slain. Quickfoot let out an anguished cry before turning and fleeing, taking care not to jostle the unconscious Elfing in his arms.

Silence reigned as Edmund flew over, looking at his fallen comrades with tears in his eyes. What had they done?

.

**Sorry for the angst content... review!**


	12. Tensions and Doubts

"Aragorn!"

Aragorn looked up wearily as he heard Edmund call him, then froze. _Dear Elbereth,_ He thought. "_Riniel!_"

Quickfoot set her on the ground gently before he sat with his head in his hands, rocking back and forth. Aragorn cradled his daughter in his arms, trying to calm himself. He had seen wounds before, he could do this. He looked up at Susan, Peter and Caspian. "I thought she was with Edmund." He said, looking away from her.

"She was going to be." Peter said. "It's my fault." All three of them added at the same time.

"She volunteered to go free Professor Cornelius with me." Caspian said. "We accepted the offer, and when Cornelius informed me that…" His voice choked. "That Miraz had killed my father, I went off on my own. She followed me, and when Prunaprismia fired…" He shook his head.

Aragorn sighed. "She'll be alright." He said, standing. "But we need to get back to the How."

"Aragorn!"

Aragorn turned and froze. "Faramir?" He cried.

The Steward grinned and clasped arms with his surprised king. "What are you doing here?" Aragorn asked.

"We were looking for you and Arwen." He looked at Riniel. "Is she alright?"

"She'll be fine." He said determinedly. "And you said 'we'. Is someone else here? _Please_ tell me Éowyn didn't follow you."

"No, Éowyn didn't follow me." Faramir's face darkened. "That's just it." He said quietly. "I can't find Legolas. I … I don't know if he made it out."

Aragorn bit his lip. "We must go." He said, then turned to Peter. "To the How?"

Peter seemed to be snapped out of a trance. He nodded and dragged his arm over his face damp with ill-hidden tears. "Yes." He said in a cracking voice. "To the How." He called, and the grim remains of the army made their way to their base.

"A… Ada…?" Riniel murmured, stirring.

"I'm here, little one." He said in Elvish. "I'm here."

.

Lucy sighed and absentmindedly stared at her cordial. She remembered when Father Christmas had given it to her, how happy she had been… so young.

She looked up as Arwen hurried into the room. "Lucy, they're back." She said. Lucy jumped from the Stone Table and hurried out to the front of the How. The smile immediately faded.

Less than half of them had returned.

"What happened?" She asked Peter, who was walking alongside Caspian with a fuming look.

"Ask _him._" Peter spat.

"_Me?_" Caspian demanded. "You could have called it off! There was still time-!"

"No, there wasn't, thanks to you! If you'd kept to the plan, those soldiers would still be here!"

"And if we had stayed here, like I suggested, they _definitely_ would be!"

"_You_ called _us_, remember?" Peter said condescendingly.

"My first mistake." Caspian said darkly.

"No. Your first mistake was thinking you could lead these people." Peter turned on his heel and started to walk to the How.

"_HEY!_" Caspian shouted. Peter turned. "I was not the one who abandoned Narnia!"

"You _invaded_ Narnia!" Peter shouted back. Caspian brushed past him. "You, Miraz, _your father…_ Narnia's better off without the lot of you!"

Caspian screamed with rage and turned, his sword drawn in a flash. Peter did the same.

"_Stop it!_" Edmund shouted, jumping between them. "Idiots, we can't fight with each other! And we need help." He stepped aside as Glenstorm and Faramir gently lowered Trumpkin to the ground. Lucy gasped and hurried forward. She opened her cordial and poured a drop into his mouth. The others watched silently, hoping that the seemingly dead Dwarf would breathe.

His eyes slowly opened, and he looked around him. "What are you all standing around for?" He demanded. "The Telmarines will be here soon enough."

They smiled. He caught Lucy's arm as she started to stand. "Thank you…" A smile twitched at his lips. "My Dear Little Friend."

"Aragorn?" Arwen asked, walking forward. She gasped and froze, her eyes widening and the blood draining from her face. "Riniel!" She whispered.

"Lucy, that potion heals all?" Aragorn asked.

Lucy soundlessly nodded with wide eyes.

He tried to swallow the lump in his throat. "Please. Can you help her?" He asked.

"Lay her down." Lucy ordered in a trembling voice. They laid Riniel on the ground, and she poured another drop in her friend's mouth. "Please, Riniel." She whispered. "Please wake up…"

.

_Riniel writhed in pain in the darkness. Where was she? _Who_ was she? She fought against invisible ropes as they bound her tightly together. She wanted to break free!_

_A cold voice laughed, echoing in the night-like void. "Poor little baby," A woman murmured. Riniel stiffened as she felt an ice-cold hand on her cheek. The night pulled away, and she saw a woman encased in the ice, her bright gold hair fanning out behind her pale, dangerous face. "Riniel, dear." Jadis smiled._

_"G-go away!" Riniel cried._

_"But why should I, darling?" Riniel felt another invisible rope slip over her, but she didn't fight, entranced. "I had such great things planned for you, as my daughter."_

_"You're lying! You are not my mother!" The rational part of Riniel's mind said, but the other looked at the beautiful woman quizzically._

_"Oh yes, dear." Jadis said. "You see, I was once an Istari. I had all I could want; glory, respect, power, beauty. Then Saruman helped me see the error of my ways, serving Ilúvatar. He showed me all that I could have serving Sauron alongside him. I was unfairly cast from that world into this. But not before I had seen a child of great strength and beauty and decided to have her for my daughter." She reached out to stroke the Elfing's cheek. "So beautiful." She whispered. "So young… so naïve, being manipulated by that Dúnedain and his Elven whore."_

_The insult made Riniel's mind stir. Her Nana… her Nana! Arwen!_

_Jadis' face tightened. "Come and join me, child." She hissed urgently. "Just one drop of blood, and we can rule Narnia and Middle-Earth together."_

_Her mind broke free. Aragorn and Arwen! Her Nana and Ada! "You are not my Nana!" She shouted, striking the hand away. Jadis' eyes flashed dangerously, then Riniel felt a fire sear into her, and she sat up with a gasp._

"Riniel!" Lucy cried.

Riniel curled up into a ball, rocking back and forth. She felt a hand on her back and a comforting voice murmuring in her ear, but she kept on seeing Jadis' pale, smirking face.

_Not all dreams can be sweet, little one._ Aslan's voice said in her head as Aragorn gently pried her apart, looking at her with concern.


	13. Rescue?

**Please don't ask how I wrote this while listening to 'I Am The Walrus' for six hours straight. Enjoy!**

**.  
**

Legolas pressed himself into the shadows as soldiers came into the courtyard, picking up the bodies of the Narnians and throwing them into a pile. Blood slicked the stones as they did so, and the Elf looked away, appalled. He had known these people only through fighting with them, but they were a fierce and loyal group. One would throws down his weapons and pick up a fallen comrade to take him away from harm.

Of course, now he was trapped there.

He suddenly felt a blade at his throat. "Don't move or I'll kill you." A voice said in his ear.

A smile twitched on his lips. "You are but a child." He said.

"Shut up! Who are you?"

"My name is Legolas Thranduilion."

"And are you with the Narnians?"

He tried to remember who was who, then nodded. "I am." He said. "And judging by your accent, you are a Telmarine."

"I'm trying to help you." The boy said. "Stand up."

_Held prisoner by a child._ The Elf mused as he slowly rose from his position. _Ada would be ashamed of me._

Surprisingly, the boy was as tall as he was and did not bring him out to the soldiers. Instead he turned Legolas around to face him. He was about thirteen or fourteen, with tussled black-brown hair and dark eyes set in his golden-tan face. He likewise studied the Elf for a moment, then sheathed his knife. "I am Dashi." He said. "Quickly, come with me." Legolas hesitated. "Come on! Or do you want to try your luck with my countrymen? I assure you, they will not be as hospitable."

Legolas quirked his eyebrows. "Since when was holding a man at knifepoint hospitable?" He said.

Dashi also raised an eyebrow. "You really want to die, don't you?" He said with a slight grin. "I think I'll like you. Quickly, come." He looked over his shoulder and motioned for Legolas to follow him.

"Where are you taking me?" He whispered.

"I will answer that later. Honestly, you are like a child with all these questions." Dashi grinned slightly. "Get back!" They both hid against a wall as a group of soldiers marched past. "We're almost there."

Dashi opened a small door that Legolas had not even noticed and slipped inside, motioning for the Elf to follow. "Dashi? Is that you?" A woman's voice asked in the dark.

"Aye, mother. It's me." Dashi lit a candle and started lighting lamps. "And I found another Narnian."

The woman sighed. "Thank Aslan." She whispered. She stepped into the candlelight, revealing a worn, tired face with bright, intelligent eyes that examined Legolas carefully. "You do not look like a Narnian." She said, suddenly wary and alert. "Who are you?"

"Peace, my lady." He said, holding out his hands to show he meant no harm. "I suddenly found myself with my friend, Faramir. We were searching for our friends, Aragorn and Arwen, and their daughter, Riniel. Miraz imprisoned us to execute us publicly, then Riniel and Caspian came and released us." His face darkened. "I did not escape in time."

The woman sighed and relaxed. "It would not be the first time someone was brought here by unknown forces." She said.

"You mean to say someone has been here before?"

"Oh yes. The Kings and Queens of old. I will tell you the tales later, but quickly. My name is Elashi."

"_Mae govannen._ I am Legolas Thranduilion."

Elashi looked at the door nervously and motioned for Legolas to follow her. "Come, come." She said.

She led him through a small hallway and down a tight flight of stairs. He took a deep breath to calm himself. They were only trying to help him, they did not know of the connection he had with nature. Dashi put a steadying hand on the Elf's shoulder, his eyes glittering knowingly in the dim light. "Here." Elashi opened a door and knocked on the doorframe. "Long live the Kings and Queens!" She called in a whisper.

"Elashi? Is that you?"

A dark-skinned centaur trotted up, then froze when he saw Legolas. "Don't worry, he's with you." Dashi said.

"We have never seen you before." A faun limped up.

"You would not have," Legolas said. "For I come from the land of Middle-Earth. If anyone needs proof that I am who I say I am, I am Legolas Thranduilion, friend to Aragorn and Arwen of Gondor, and their daughter, Riniel-."

"Riniel!" Another faun cried, his pale face lighting up with recognition.

"Yes, Riniel." Legolas answered.

The centaur nodded. "If the Elfing has your trust, you have ours." He said.

"What are we doing here?" Legolas asked Elashi.

"We're trying to find all the survivors we can." Dashi answered. "Then we'll try to get you out of the city and back to… where is it you are camped, Rainstone?"

"Aslan's How." The centaur answered, still studying Legolas. The Elf was unnerved by the sharp wisdom in his eyes. "We could not save all of our brothers, but we have rescued a dozen. You make our thirteenth."

Legolas nodded. "We will need to get out soon." He said. "It seems to me that if the High King… Peter is his name? If Peter has any sense, he will retreat to the How, which I am guessing is a defensible location, and prepare for a siege. I also believe that after Miraz takes the throne for his own, as Caspian has shown himself as a supporter of Narnia, he will march straight to the How to crush the resistance. We can swing behind them and take them by surprise. The ranks will break somewhat, and we can retreat to the How."

One of the fauns let out a soft whistle. "What we would have given to have you with us when we made the plans." He said.

"High King Peter definitely needs more advisors like you." The other faun agreed. Legolas decided that they were related, or at least friends. "High Queen Susan and Prince Caspian tried talking sense into him, but he was determined to attack."

Elashi suddenly stiffened. "Someone's coming." She whispered. "Everyone, hide!"

The Narnians dove for cover as Elashi tried to convince Dashi to hide as well. Finally Legolas clamped a hand over the boy's mouth and ducked into the shadows. Dashi cast him a poisonous glare before remaining still. They heard Elashi hurry up the stairs, and Legolas flinches as he heard the door broken down. "What do you want?" Elashi demanded.

"Search the house." A harsh voice commanded.

"My Lord, this is my house! What do you want-?"

There was the sound of a hand striking flesh and a table being turned over. Legolas forced Dashi to remain still as the boy struggled. "Be quiet!" The voice snapped. "As of now, you are under arrest for treason."

Dashi continued to struggle. "Not now." Legolas whispered. "There is a time to fight. Right now we need to hide. We'll get her back." He slowly released the boy and stood. He gave Dashi a look that told him to stay still.

Soldiers thundered down the stairs. Legolas counted four of them in all. The other was escorting Elashi from the house, presumably to the dungeons. The soldiers started to search the tiny cellar, and Legolas slowly drew his knives, creeping forward…


	14. The Witch

_"Come now, my dear." Jadis whispered, her deep blue eyes mesmerizing the young Elfing. "All you need do is a favor for me."_

_"What is it?" Riniel murmured drunkenly. She couldn't even control her own mouth under Jadis' gaze._

_"Bring me Peter. All I need is him, and then I will show you wonders," Riniel saw a beautiful, sweeping landscape with a light sprinkling of white snow. There was a majestic ice castle sparkling in the sun. Jadis turned to Riniel from where she stood on a ridge overlooking the beautiful land. She looked peaceful and elegant, one with the land. A scepter of ice was in her hand, and all of nature seemed to bow to this fair creature. "This would be your home, Riniel. We would live between Middle-Earth and Narnia, sharing the power." She cupped the Elfing's face, her thin hand as cold as the ice around them, and yet, somehow warm. "All I want in return is just one little favor…"_

_"What about Aragorn and Arwen?"_

_Jadis' face tightened again. "They could remain, if you wished." She said. "After all, a little princess needs servants, does she not?" Riniel's mind struggled again, but weaker this time. "Yes," Jadis whispered. "They lied to you, dear. They abandoned you. Where would you go if you left Narnia? With them? They have already replaced you, you would be overshadowed by the other children. With Caspian? He only wants the throne, not a little Elfing to take care of. With the Pevensies? They only pretend to care for you because you are a threat to them, they would kill you themselves if they had the chance. They do not want you, dearest. But I do." They were back to where she was frozen in the ice, her hand outstretched towards the child. "Come now, Riniel dear… just one favor. Just bring me the little king. You don't even particularly like him, do you?" She added._

_Riniel suddenly felt a warm feeling cover her, and a roar filled her ears. She gasped as she was yanked away from the ice-cold ropes that held her prisoner. She heard Jadis' shriek of rage, then only a faint breeze as it wafted through the branches of the trees. She looked up and was met by warm, sad golden eyes._

_"Aslan!" She cried, throwing her arms around his neck and burying her face in his mane, like she had seen Lucy do. She started shivering and sobbing into the warm fur, wanting to stay there forever, to never let go._

_"There, there, little one." Aslan murmured quietly, putting a paw on her back. "It's alright, Riniel, I'm here. No one can hurt you now."_

_"Aslan, she… she said…"_

_"I know, Riniel. Believe me, I know." He pulled away to look at her. "Riniel, you are very important. I knew long ago who you would be, what kind of woman you would become. Wise, kind, powerful, loyal and faithful. That is why I chose you."_

_"Chose me?" She sniffled._

_"Yes. I chose you, Riniel, because I knew that Jadis would try to do this. She will torment you with lies, little one. She will try to turn you against your loved ones. But I know that you are strong."_

_Riniel hung her head, filled with shame over something she knew deep in her heart, but couldn't admit. "Aslan, I… I can't!" She cried. "I'm just ten years old, ten years old…"_

_"Riniel, look at me." He said gently. She raised her head to look at the Lion, tears streaming down her face. "I know that you are ten years old. I also know that I chose you. Have you no faith in me, little one?" He smiled slightly. "Go, now. You are needed now, Lady Elfing."_

_"Will Jadis bother me anymore?"_

_He sighed. "That I do not know, Riniel. But know and remember that I am always by your side. Always…"_

.

Riniel sat up in bed. She looked around, then frowned. What was that low voice she heard? She threw her covers back and tip-toed through the halls towards the voice. It was coming from the Stone Table…

"I am hunger… I am thirst…" The gravelly voice said, sending shivers down her spine. She crept closer to the room, being careful to stay in the shadows. "I can fast a hundred years and not die… I can lie a hundred years on the ice and not freeze… I can drink a river of blood and not burst… S_how… me… YOUR ENEMIES!_" There was a loud roar that echoed down the hall.

"What you hate, so will we." A high, greasy voice said. "No one hates better than us."

"And you can…" Caspian's voice said. "Guarantee Miraz's death?"

"And more." The greasy voice said. Riniel tried to move faster while remaining silent and in the shadows. After a moment there was the sound of a sword being sheathed. "Let the circle be drawn!" The voice said. The voice started to speak in a harsh, foreign language. Riniel's mind immediately translated it.

"_Winter and ice, snow and dust, let the fallen arise. Cloud and shadow, shade and dagger, arise. Winter! Winter!_"

Riniel gasped as an icy numbness plunged into her shoulder, where the arrow had gone in. She abandoned all cover and raced forward. The icy feeling spread through her, trying to take control of her. "Wait," Caspian said in a trembling voice. "This isn't what I wanted!" There was a loud snarl.

"One drop of Adam's blood, and you free me." A chillingly familiar voice said. "Then I am yours, my King."

_God, no._

"Caspian!" Riniel jumped in, flying over the stone table. She froze as she landed next to Caspian, her eyes widening.

"Riniel, dearest." Jadis smiled. "How wonderful to see you again, without interruptions from the Lion." She cocked her head to the side. She was encased in ice, like she was in Riniel's dreams. She felt the icy ropes slip over her again.

_No, no, no!_ She mentally cried.

Jadis smiled again. "You have done well, daughter." She said.

"_Daughter!_" Caspian cried.

"You have brought me a Son of Adam." Jadis reached out a hand through the ice. "Come now, dear. Join me. You know you want to… you know… you know…"

Riniel slowly stopped struggling and slowly pulled out a knife. "No!" Caspian cried, struggling against the wolf-man who held him. "Riniel, listen to me, she lies, she-!" He cried out in pain as she dragged her dagger over his hand. Her mind screamed with frustration as she moved mechanically.

"Don't struggle, Caspian." Her voice said, flat and emotionless. "It's alright, it's alright…"

"Come, hurry up." Jadis said.

Caspian stopped struggling as well, and the wolf-man released him. He would gladly give his blood to the beautiful queen, gladly…

"_STOP!_"

Peter, Edmund, Aragorn and Trumpkin suddenly came racing in with swords drawn. The wolf-man snarled and jumped onto the Stone Table, leaping over their heads. Aragorn and Edmund engaged the wolf-man in battle as Trumpkin attacked Nikabrik and Peter tried to fend off the hideous hag. Edmund ducked as the wolf-man sprung over his shoulder and landed on Aragorn, who cried out in pain. Edmund shoved it off of the man and reengaged it. Peter grunted as the hag quickly disarmed him and also ducked as she slashed at his face. Lucy raced in and grabbed Nikabrik from behind. The Dwarf grabbed her arm and twisted out of her gasp, making Lucy scream in pain as he put so much pressure on the arm that it almost snapped out of place, grabbing Lucy's dagger. The hag was thrown against the rocks, and the wolf-man yelped as Edmund slashed its face. Nikabrik rose over a sobbing Lucy, raising the dagger with a murdering glint in his eye. His eyes widened, and he fell to his knees, revealing Trumpkin with a bloodied knife in hand. Riniel and Caspian were still staring dreamily at Jadis, who held out her hand even more.

"Come now, darling." She hissed. "Come and join me…"

Peter suddenly tackled them, plowing them out of the circle. "_Get away from them!_" He shouted.

Jadis smiled again. "Peter, dear." She said. "I've missed you. Come." She reached out her hand again. "Just one drop…" She smiled again. "Why don't you tell dear Riniel what you think of her?" She added. "What all of you think but don't say… how none of you care for her… but I do. Come now, Peter. Help me… and prove me wrong."

She gasped, and the tip of a sword poked out of her stomach. Riniel gasped as well, crying out as a white-hot stab of icy pain drove through her own stomach. The ice cracked, and it shattered, revealing Edmund with his sword raised. Caspian grabbed Riniel and dove out of the way as the ice slipped over the floor. Peter climbed to his feet, staring at his brother.

"I know." Edmund said. "You had it sorted." He walked away.

Aslan once again seemed to look at them sadly.


	15. Breaking

Legolas let the last body drop to the floor and sighed before wiping off his knives casually. "Well, this is just wonderful." Dashi said. "What do we do now?"

"Easy." Legolas said before sheathing his knives and looking at the Narnians. "We get the Narnians out of the city, rescue Elashi and get out ourselves. It is not safe for you in the city anymore, Dashi. We'll meet up with the others outside of the city and make our way to the How from there."

One of the fauns, the wounded one who said his name was Evensong, shook his head. "We won't leave without Elashi and the boy." He said.

Legolas sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Alright, alright." He muttered, swiftly forming a new plan in his head. "Dashi, is there anywhere they could hide while we rescued Elashi?"

"Yes." Dashi said immediately. "There are small safe houses that mother and I have. But Legolas-."

"There is no time for questions." He examined the group of twelve Narnians. "How many safe houses are there?"

"Legolas-."

The Elf turned, his grey eyes burning dangerously. "_How. Many?_" He growled.

"S-six." Dashi stuttered, slightly frightened by the Elf.

Legolas sighed and nodded. "Alright. Everybody, pair off." He said. "Dashi will show each pair to a different safe house, then we will go and free Elashi. We will be back. You have my word." He added when he saw some Narnians' doubtful faces.

Rainstone slowly nodded. "We have no choice. We must trust the Elf." He said.

Legolas shook is head. The Narnians did as he ordered, and he thought while Dashi led them out two by two. It was not going to be easy. Treason, the man had said. She had been arrested for treason. That would mean that Miraz would want to make an example of her, as he had wanted to do with him and Faramir. That would mean that their best opportunity would be when they were binging her out.

_But how will the people take to the execution of a woman?_ He thought. _A woman… with her young son… who just wants to say goodbye to his mother… yes, that could work…_

.

"Aragorn? A word?"

Aragorn turned from where he looked at the etchings on the wall to face Caspian. He nodded after a moment. "Certainly." He said.

The prince sighed and rubbed his neck. "First, thank you." He said. "I… thank you."

Aragorn shook his head. "You and my daughter needed help, and I have never ignored a need for such."

Caspian nodded. "That's just it." He said. "It's… it's about Riniel."

Aragorn frowned. "What?"

Caspian hesitated before speaking again. "When… when Jadis first appeared, Riniel came flying over the Stone Table. She looked horrified at the sight of Jadis. Like she recognized her… I couldn't decide what the look she had on her face was. Then… then Jadis said, 'Riniel, dearest. How wonderful to see you again, without interruptions from the Lion. You have done well, daughter'." Aragorn's eyes flashed. "And then… you saw us. Her eyes glazed over, and I could see her fighting it, but… she couldn't…"

Aragorn closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against the wall. "I need to talk to her." He muttered before he walked down the hall, towards the bedrooms. Caspian shifted anxiously, wondering if he had done the right thing in telling Aragorn.

Aragorn knocked on Riniel's door, then pushed it open without waiting for her to speak. The girl sat up from where she had been lying on the bed with a frown. "Ada-?"

"Riniel, we need to talk." Aragorn sat next to his daughter and took her hands. "Riniel, I know there's something you're not telling me." He said after a moment. "It has something to do with Jadis, and I need you to tell me. We want to help you."

Almost against Riniel's will, Jadis' words slipped into her mind. "_They lied to you, dear. They abandoned you. Where would you go if you left Narnia? With them? They have already replaced you, you would be overshadowed by the other children… they do not want you, dearest. But I do…_"

She was shaking her head. "Nothing." She said. "There's nothing wrong."

Aragorn sighed and closed his eyes. "I hate it when you lie to me, Riniel." He said. "All I want to do is help you, but you have to let me."

She pulled away and stood. "Maybe I don't want anyone to help me." She said, crossing her arms. "Maybe I'm perfectly fine and you're just overreacting."

He stood as well. "Riniel-."

"I'm _fine!_" She said. "_More_ than fine. I'm _perfect._"

_How do I do this?_ He wondered. _She's obviously hiding something, but if she won't let me help her…_

She brushed past him, wanting to get away. She just wanted to be alone, to try to sort out her thoughts and fight of Jadis' words. Deep down, she knew that she was loved, but still… the Witch's words stung her, stabbing deep into her heart, deeper than she would have thought possible. "Riniel!" He cried, following her.

She closed her eyes to forbid sudden tears. Jadis was right, they didn't care for her. They had had other children, replaced her. They didn't love her… no one did… no one wanted her… She balled her fists and started to run, ignoring Aragorn calling after her. She hated him right then, she hated everyone…

"Riniel!" Aragorn grabbed her shoulders and turned her around, his concerned eyes scanning her damp face. "Riniel, please tell me what's going on…"

"No." She shook her head, her voice choked. He sighed and opened his mouth to speak, but she broke away. "Just leave me alone." She demanded.

"What have I done, Riniel? All I want to do is find out what is hurting you, and don't say nothing, because I know something is going on. Just let me help you!"

"_No!_" She spun around, her eyes red and puffy. "_You_ don't lie to me! Jadis is the only one who will tell me the truth anymore! Just tell me the truth, tell me that you don't want me, because I know it's true! Then I won't be just following you because I'm hoping that you'll change your mind, because it won't! At least I know someone wants me now! At least I know that I have someone to go to! At least she loves me!" She stared at him for a second, ignoring his shocked and confused face. Deep down she knew that he and Arwen loved her, but her mind was revolting against her, Jadis' pale face haunting her. Tears streamed out of her eyes as she clenched and unclenched her fists. Then she screamed the worst thing she could, the words she knew would hurt him the most. "_I hate you!_" She turned and ran.


	16. A Demand

"Riniel!" Aragorn rushed after his daughter, but she had vanished from his sight. He looked around frantically, stiffening as he heard the high whinny of a horse. He ran outside, where he saw a dark horse vanishing into the forest.

"Aragorn!" Peter, Susan, Edmund and Caspian came racing up. "Aragorn, what's happened?" Susan demanded.

The man slumped against the wall. "Riniel." He said weakly. "She… she… she's gone."

"Where?" Peter asked. "Did Miraz-?"

Aragorn shook his head. "No." He whispered. "She… she wouldn't let me talk to her, and… she was speaking this nonsense about how only Jadis would tell her the truth anymore, how we all hated her and didn't want her but just wouldn't tell her… then… she ran…" He put his head in his hands as the Narnians cast horrified looks at each other.

"Jadis." Susan whispered. Edmund looked pale.

"Should we go after her?" Caspian asked.

"No, she's too far gone." Peter said numbly. Each felt that it was their fault that the Elfing was gone, even though they knew it wasn't true.

"We have to trust in Aslan now." Edmund said quietly.

"Who's going to tell Lucy?" Susan asked. "Those two are inseparable."

"Who are?" They turned to see Lucy walking up, rubbing her eyes sleepily. "Has anyone seen Rin? I just went to her room, but I can't find her." She frowned at the looks on their faces. "Guys? Where's Riniel? Is she alright?"

.

Elashi walked calmly down the hall. The guards snatched her arms roughly and tried to look menacing as they clapped shackles onto her wrists, but she only cast them cool glances before all but leading them into the hall. The doors were opened, and she strode in. Miraz sat on his throne with the crown perched atop his head, looking as content as the cat who had eaten the canary.

"Elashi daughter of Elachi," He said. "You are charged with treason against the nation by harboring _Narnians._" He spat out the last part. "What do you have to say to that?"

"I did it." She said clearly, even proudly. Miraz's eye twitched at the woman's audacity. "I harbored the Narnians, and they are now free. And I did it because I believe in a free Narnia."

Miraz smirked. "I take that is a confession?"

"It is a declaration of the truth." Elashi said.

"If you bow to me and declare your loyalty to me, then I might consider letting you live." He hissed.

The guards pushed her forward, and he stood. The woman craned her neck to look at him, her dark eyes burning defiantly. After a moment, a snarl carved onto her lips and she spat in his face. "I will _never_ bow to a pig like you!" She said. "Long live the true Kings and Queens of Narnia, and _long live Aslan!_"

Miraz snarled and struck her to the ground. "Take her back to her cell." He spat. "We shall see how defiant you are when you're hanging by your neck. Then where will your _Aslan_ be?"

.

Dashi stared blankly at Legolas. "You are insane." He said.

"Maybe." The Elf agreed. "Ada and my brothers certainly think so. But my plan is Elashi's only hope. You _have_ to trust me."

Dashi slowly nodded. "I trust you." He said.

"Good. I was just outside, news of Elashi's trial has traveled fast." A smile twitched on his face. "Apparently she spit in Miraz's face and called him a pig, then shouted 'Long live the true Kings and Queens of Narnia, and long live Aslan'."

Dashi's eyes widened with horror. "It's a wonder Mother wasn't killed on spot." He said with slight, ill-disguised pride in the woman.

Legolas nodded. "In order for this to work, you must do exactly what I say when I say it. And you will have to act younger than you are. Maybe ten."

"_Ten?_" Legolas leveled a cold stare at him, and the boy finally sighed and nodded. "Alright. Ten."

"Your part is the boy desperate to get to his mother before they hang her. I shall be in the shadows and wait until the time is right."

Dashi took a shaky breath. "You do realize that if… if the plan goes wrong," His other meaning struck Legolas like a slap across the face. He shrugged it off and let the boy continue. "If the plan goes wrong, both Mother and I will be killed, while you go free." His dark eyes drilled into the Elf's. "Think about that."

Legolas shook his head. "We must go, quickly." He grabbed his bow and a hooded cloak he had found. "Remember; grungy little child who wants to say goodbye to his mother."

Dashi rolled his eyes. "I'm not a simpleton, Legolas. I can do this."

They both left the small dwelling, and immediately blended into the crowd. Legolas kept the hood over his face and his bow hidden. At the back of his mind he knew that the flimsy plan could go horribly, horribly wrong. He had tried not to say so in front of Dashi, but there were too many things that could happen for him to ignore. He was just going on the assumption that the Telmarines would not shoot Dashi the moment he bolted for Elashi. He sighed and shook his head, dully wondering if the Valar would pity them.

It was easy to blend into the crowd. Legolas chose an elevated spot where he would not be noticed. People milled about, talking about the hanging. The opinions were mixed, there were some who supported the hanging of a traitor, and others who were furious that Miraz was hanging a woman.

Dashi pushed through the crowd, trying to look small and fearful. Ten years old, Legolas had said. Ten years old. Alright. He could do that. Maybe.

The crowd cheered as Elashi was brought from the palace. She looked over the crowd coolly, her head held high and her expression proud. They had not bound her hands, because they knew that she would not try to break away. She was too proud to, she had accepted her fate, even embraced it. Dashi took a deep breath. This was it.

"Mother!" He bleated, breaking out of the crowd. The look he gave Elashi told her of the plan, and she immediately started to play along.

"My son!" She cried, opening her arms. Guards immediately grabbed them both as they cried out to each other. The crowd murmured as they put the rope around Elashi's neck.

"_NO!_" Dashi screamed.

Legolas let the arrow fly as Elashi dropped. It cut neatly through the rope, and she landed on the ground. The crowd launched into an uproar, and guards thundered towards her as she tried to yank the rope off of her neck.

There was a shout, and Narnians seemed to come out of everywhere. Legolas knew there were only a dozen of them and grinned. For once, he was glad someone had defied his orders.

Rainstone trotted up with Elashi on his back. "Stay at the safe houses, eh?" He asked.

"We are in debt to you." Legolas grinned, then called to the others. "Move out! The How!"

.

Riniel jumped from her horse and curled up on the ground, promptly bursting into tears. The horse nudged her, concerned, but she didn't care. She shouldn't have shouted like that, but now it was too late. Now there was no turning back.

She didn't want to go to sleep, because she knew that Jadis would be waiting to taunt her. She decided to look for food and stood, sniffing and wiping her eyes. She looked around dazedly, swallowing past the lump in her throat. She jumped as the horse butted her from behind, then sighed and scratched his ears. "What have I done?" She murmured. "I've made the worst mistake of my life. What will Nana think? What will Lucy think? What will they all think, with me just abandoning them like that, just because of a few nightmares? And why am I talking to a horse?"

The horse nickered nervously and nudged her head the other way. She turned and gasped, promptly dropping to the ground. _Telmarines!_ She thought as people crashed through the woods. She silently crawled into the bushed and closed her eyes, praying to anyone who would listen that she would not be found.

She suddenly gasped as a numbing white pain jolted through her. "_Yes,_" Jadis' voice hissed in her mind. "_Yes, little one. Now you are mine. Now you are mine…_"

Legolas frowned and held up a hand to stop the small line walking through the woods. He silently crept over to a bush and suddenly pulled back the branches. He stiffened at the sight awaiting him.

_No, no, NO!_ Riniel cried in her mind as she weakly fought to get away from Jadis' grip. She could feel ice-cold hands around her neck, choking the breath out of her.

She suddenly felt power flare through her, and the golden fire blazed in her hands. She focused it on the hands, and she heard an inhuman scream as the hands disappeared.

"_You will have to make a choice, Elfing._" Jadis hissed. "_Either you come with me, give your life up… or everyone you love will die._"

Her eyes widened as she saw the sad faces of her old family in front of her. "_We trusted you, Regan._" Karen said accusingly. "_You had our lives in your hands, and you let us all die, just because you wanted to live._"

"_We're disappointed in you, Regan_." Liam added. "_Now none of us can live, because of you_."

"_Reggie._" Lily said sadly. "_Reggie, why did you hurt me? Why? You were my big sister, and we all trusted you…_"

"_Regan…_"

"Riniel!" Someone cried from far away as Regan felt herself curl into a ball.

"_Regan…_"

"Riniel! Please! Awaken!"

"_REGAN…_"

"RINIEL!"

She suddenly screamed and sat up, shattering the spell that surrounded her. She saw Legolas' concerned face in front of her and threw her arms around him, trembling fearfully. He blinked and gently rubbed her back. "Aslan…" She sobbed. "Aslan…"

"It's alright, Riniel." Legolas soothed. "Nothing can hurt you now. What are you doing here, little one? You should be with Aragorn and Arwen. We're all worried for you, Riniel, relax…"


	17. The Elfing's Choice

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile! Here's a chapter to make it up to you...**

**.  
**

"Cakes and kettledrums!" Trumpkin roared, banging his fist on the Table, where the 'Council' was gathered. "_That's_ it? _That's_ your next plan? Sending a little girl into the darkest parts of the forest, _alone_?"

"Do you have a suggestion?" Aragorn said with resignation.

"It's our only chance." Peter agreed with a sympathetic glance at the older man.

"And she won't be alone." Susan added in an upbeat tone.

"Haven't enough of us died already?" Trumpkin demanded hotly, ignoring Susan.

"Trumpkin." Trufflehunter said to calm him. "Nikabrik was my friend too, but he lost hope. Queen Lucy hasn't… and neither have I."

"For Aslan." Reepicheep said, putting his hand over his heart.

"For Aslan." Aragorn agreed, even though he did not know the Great Lion himself. Peter looked at him emotionlessly for a moment, then sighed. He himself didn't like the idea of Lucy going alone, he had already lost one sister. But it was their only chance.

"I'm going with you." Trumpkin said to Lucy.

"No." She said firmly. "We need you here."

"We'll have to hold them off until Lucy and Susan get back." Peter agreed.

"If I may…" Caspian said as he stepped forward. "Miraz may be a tyrant and a murderer, but as king he is still subject to the traditions and expectations of his people."

"And…?" Peter said.

"There is one I have in mind that may buy us some time…"

.

Edmund looked behind him. He was sure that he had heard something in the corridor behind him.

There!

He slowly turned, then stiffened with shock, his eyes widening. "_Rin-?_"

A hand shot out of the little cloaked figure behind him and clapped across his mouth. "Shut up!" Riniel hissed. "No one knows I'm here!"

"I have to find Aragorn!" Edmund said through her hand, starting to struggle against her. _This is embarrassing._ He thought. _Being beaten by an eleven-year-old Elfing._

She finally shoved him against the wall, her hand still over his mouth. "You will do no such thing!" She hissed, her eyes flashing angrily. He blinked with shock. He had never seen her like this. "He _can't know_ I'm here helping you. Neither can Arwen. Or Peter, or Susan, or Lucy, or Faramir, _not ANYONE!_"

"Why? Everyone's worried sick!"

"… because." She shook her head and looked at her feet. "No one must know. If you have to introduce me to anyone, I am Môrwen, a friend you made… somewhere. Oh, just improvise! You know this place better than me. Do we have a deal, dear Sir Edmund?"

_Now she's just mocking me._ He thought, then slowly nodded. She released him. "Will you at least tell me what's going on?" He hissed.

"I am to pay a debt." She murmured, more to herself than to Edmund.

He frowned. "What?"

She shook her head. "Nothing… let's go."

.

Miraz frowned as the boy rolled up the challenge. "Prince Edmund-."

"King." Edmund said as he rolled up the paper. Riniel cringed from her place beside him, her hood still drawn over her face.

"Excuse me?" Miraz said irritably.

"It's _King_ Edmund, actually. Just 'king', though. Peter's the High King." They all stared blankly. "I know, it's all very confusing."

"And what of your companion?" Miraz asked, craning his neck to look at the slight, hooded figure. He could not see her face, the hood cast a deep shadow over it.

She spoke softly in a different, light language, bowing to him. "I am Môrwen of the White City." Edmund translated. "_Suilaid,_ my Lord."

Glenstorm stiffened. Suilaid… suilaid… _suilaid_! Elvish! The woman in there was an Elf from Middle-Earth!

"Would the Lady grace us with her face?" Miraz asked.

"No." Edmund said sharply, then caught himself. "I mean… no. It'll just bore you to tell you why. Anyway, the challenge?"

Miraz nodded. "Then tell me, _King_ Edmund and Lady Môrwen," He nodded at the Lady, who curtly returned his nod. "_Why_ would we risk such a proposal when our army could wipe you out by nightfall?"

Môrwen said something in an amused voice in the same language she had spoken to Edmund. Miraz decided that she could not or would not speak English. "Môrwen, remember we're talking to a king here." Edmund said. "But she has a point. Haven't you already underestimated our numbers, Miraz? Only a week ago Narnians were extinct."

"And so you shall be again." Miraz said with an unpleasant smile.

"Then you have nothing to fear."

Miraz laughed. "This is not a question of bravery." He said.

Edmund pointed as Miraz with the scroll. "So you're _bravely_ refusing to fight a swordsman half your own age?" He said with raised eyebrows.

"Good one." Riniel murmured in Elvish.

"Thanks." He replied in the same language.

Miraz leaned forward, clasping his hands. "I didn't say I refused." He growled.

"You shall have our support, Majesty, whatever your decision." A Telmarine Lord said.

"Sire," Another one said. Riniel thought that he might be Sopespian, a man Caspian had told them about. "Our military advantages alone allow us the perfect excuse to-."

Miraz jumped to his feet, his sword drawn in a flash. Riniel's hand flew to her sword hilt. "_I am not avoiding ANYTHING!_" He snarled.

"I am merely pointing out that my Lord is well within his rights to refuse!" Sopespian said defensively.

"His Majesty would never refuse." A General named Glozelle inserted smoothly from his place behind Miraz. "He relishes the chance to show his people the bravery of their new king."

Miraz turned and pointed his sword at Edmund. "You had better hope your brother's sword proves sharper." He said.

Edmund smiled at Riniel, who grinned within the privacy of her hood. It felt good to help her friends one last time, even though the knowledge of what she had to do lingered in her mind.

"Then we are decided." Edmund said, bowing. "If we are done, then we shall take our leave to prepare." He turned and walked from the tent with Riniel. "I can't believe that worked." He murmured so low only Riniel could hear it. "Remind me to thank Caspian."

"Thank Caspian."

"Oh, ha, ha."

.

"Susan, dear." Arwen said, putting her hands on the girl's face. She was like another daughter to the tired and concerned Queen. She opened her mouth, then pulled her into a hug. "Be safe." She said. "Protect Lucy, and… and…"

"I will." Susan said, hearing her unsaid words. "Caspian's giving us his horse, he says that she's very quick."

Arwen took a deep breath and released her, forcing a smile. She couldn't stand to lose either girl, not after losing Riniel. "Be safe, dear." She whispered.

Susan smiled and nodded to the motherly woman. "We'll be alright. Take care of Aragorn."

"Oh, I'm not so sure. When that man wants something…"

"I know what you mean." They smiled at each other one last time, and Susan went to find Lucy and Caspian.

Arwen looked to the ceiling. "_A Elbereth Gilthoniel… _protect them." She whispered in Elvish.

.

"Edmund?" Riniel said casually as they walked down the halls in the How. They had gotten past and had somehow slipped Riniel in unnoticed.

"Yeah, Rin?" Edmund asked.

"Um…" She rubbed her neck. "I… please, you must understand… I'm sorry!"

She suddenly whipped out her sword knocked him out with the hilt of it, closing her eyes to fight back tears as he soundlessly slumped to the floor. She knew where she had to go, and she knew what she had to do, Edmund would just get in the way and try to stop her. She picked him up and draped her cloak over him, carrying him to his room. "I'm so sorry, Edmund." She murmured. "I have to do this, to protect all of you. By the time you wake up I'll be gone." She bit her lip. "You've been a great friend to me, Edmund Pevensie. I'm sorry I have to do this. Tell the others I said goodbye."


	18. The Sacrifice

**Hm. Two chapters in one day. Can I get a round of applause for the climax, ladies and gentlemen? Anyway. Here it is, and please don't hurt me.**

**.  
**

"Lord Aragorn."

Aragorn turned as Glenstorm galloped towards him. "Glenstorm." He inclined his head to the centaur.

"My Lord, I have an urgent matter to discuss with you."

He nodded. "Then let us discuss."

"My Lord, King Edmund had a companion he would not tell me of." He paused. "I believe that she is of your land, Middle-Earth."

He sat bolt upright. "_WHAT-?_"

.

Dashi looked at Legolas out of the corner of his eye. Even though he would never admit it to anyone, he maybe slightly admired the Elf, in the way that he was able to lead, even when he was far from home with people he didn't know.

"What was the story with the Elfing we let go?" He asked. "Is she your daughter?"

Legolas smiled slightly, even though he himself was feeling the beginnings of fatigue creeping around the edges of his mind. "No." He said. "She is the daughter of a dear friend of mine. She has been missing for years, and has only just been found. Her name is Riniel Elessarwen."

He nodded and looked back at Elashi, who was leaning against a horse's neck, her eyes drifting shut. Another thing he would never tell anyone; he dearly loved his mother, even though he sometimes didn't act like it.

Okay, he acted like that a _lot._

Legolas raised an eyebrow. "You _do_ realize that you're speaking out loud, right?" He said with amusement as Dashi flushed with embarrassment.

Legolas held up a hand, and dread settled to the bottom of his stomach. He could hear the sounds of battle up ahead, people and creatures screaming with pain as they died. "We're here." He said shortly before yanking out his knives, tossing one to Dashi.

"You're letting me fight?" The boy asked, awkwardly holding the weapon in his hands. They both knew what Elashi would say if Legolas let him fight.

"We need all the help we can get." The Elf said grimly before looking back at the Narnians, who were all looking to him for orders. He allowed himself a curt laugh, remembering his father's words to him when he was young, how one day the people would look to him. Thranduil was right. He shook his head before he sighed tiredly. _I am tired of war._ He thought empathetically.

"Are we ready?" He asked softly.

"We will fight to the death." Rainstone vowed. His fellow Narnians murmured in agreement; they trusted and looked up to the Elf.

Legolas smiled. "Follow my lead." He said before turning to the battle.

.

Riniel looked around. This place should be good enough for… for what she had to do.

Her heart filled with dread as she lay down on the ground, forcing herself into a fitful sleep. She immediately felt frost creep over her body, paralyzing her. "Well, well." An icy voice murmured in her ear. "If it isn't the little Princess."

"Please." Riniel slurred. "Please, just kill me now."

"Oh, no. No, I intend to make you watch as those you love die… slowly and painfully… like yourself."

She stiffened. What? _What?_ "You said-!"

"I lied, dear." She could hear the smirk in the voice. "But that doesn't matter… I have you now… there is no escaping it."

She was dully aware of pounding noises nearby, shouting…

"Ah, here comes the other little dear now." The voice said.

"Lucy…" She whispered with horror.

"Yes, dear. Lucy Pevensie. Soon she shall join you, for soon you shall both be dead."

_No… no… no…_

"Why fight?" The voice hissed as icy daggers slowly worked their way towards Riniel's heart, poisoning her body, sending rackets of pain down her spine. "It'll all be over soon…"

"_NO!_"

Riniel sat bolt upright, flames leaping down her hand. The apparition of Jadis shirked back with shock. "No." Riniel repeated, standing up straight. "No! This time, _I_ decide what's going to happen. _I_ decide what to believe! _And I want you to DIE!_"

"You are a foolish child, Riniel." Jadis hissed, her poison green eyes that of a serpent; unblinking, slitted, evil. "You have given yourself to me, child… there is no escaping it… _now DIE!_" She lunged forward, hands extended for the Elfing's throat.

Riniel danced aside and drew her sword, the flames spreading down the blade as her necklace shined fiercely. Her eyes were golden and furious, deep and wise beyond her years.

Jadis gulped. They were the eyes of the Lion. "You think that your Elfing child can stand up to me, Ilúvatar?" She asked, invoking his forgotten Elvish name. "Even now, when I am only mist and shadow, I am stronger than her. Even now…" Riniel suddenly couldn't move as Jadis reached out a hand and stroked her cheek, the hand becoming almost solid for a split second. "So beautiful… _so weak… _Even now, I can crush her…" The nails of the hand dug into her cheek, and Riniel cried out with pain as blood was drawn. She fell against the tree, her energy already disappearing as a kind of poison ran through her body, paralyzing her and causing her body to scream with agonized confusion.

"No," She murmured, then shuddered as she felt a cold feeling spreading through her, seizing control of her. She was dying…

"_Through you, child… I shall live… I shall live… I shall live… you only have to die…_"

She watched with horror as her body moved without her own will. She stood and popped her neck lazily before picking up the sword and sheathing it. She spreading her arms out, raising her head to the sky disdainfully. "Do you see now, Ilúvatar?" Jadis crowed through Riniel's mouth. "Do you see how weak your chosen one is?"

Riniel's mind raced as she tried to figure out what to do. She suddenly remembered the Prophecy, the Prophecy she was a part of. "_A choice, an act of selflessness, A sacrifice the Witch commands, And Aslan's chosen one shall make their stand._"

She understood.

Jadis' eyes widened as one of the girl's hands suddenly moved of its own accord. It grabbed a knife from a sheath, placing the tip firmly on her chest. "_NO!_" She screamed.

Riniel closed her eyes, then plunged the knife into her own heart.


	19. We Have A Battle To Win

_**Wow. I've really been slacking. Sorry! Here's a few chapters to make up for it!**_

_**.**_

Riniel looked around her. She seemed to be floating in a dark black void, filled with different colored spheres of light. She looked down at herself, and saw only blankness.

"_You have done well, little one._" A warm voice said, coming from all around her.

Riniel looked around. "Aslan?" She asked, sounding like a small child. All she wanted was to bury her face in the Lion's mane, have him comfort her and tell her everything was alright.

"_Not exactly._" The voice said, amused. "_I am Manwë, Lord of the Valar._"

"So I'm dead, then." She said sadly.

"_Well, you should be. But, because of the Prophecy, you may still live._"

She frowned. "What?"

"_Little one, did you_ want _to die?_"

"No! I mean, who _wants_ to die?"

"_And yet you still killed yourself, stabbed the dagger into your own flesh?_"

"Well, of course. I mean, that was what I had to do… right?"

"_Child, you were chosen for this. Many in your situation would have let Jadis gain control of their minds, as they were too weak to resist. But you fought. You did not have to fulfill the Prophecy, but you did. You see, Riniel, it's the choice that matters._"

"But what about my necklace? Why is that important?" She didn't know why she was asking so many questions, but she couldn't control her curiosity.

"_Have you looked at it, Riniel? When you are at times of great power, it shines, does it not? And have you ever taken it off? It is an extension of you, a source for your powers. Every powerful Istari in the world has had an anchor for their power; Gandalf, a staff, for Jadis, a wand of ice and stone. And for you, a necklace. It will continue to guide you all of your life, no matter where you may be. And it will guide others as well, it will show them the way in dark times, and though it grieves me to tell you, there are dark times ahead._"

"Wait, is that some kind of foreshadowing?"

The voice chuckled. "_Maybe. Maybe not. You decide for yourself._" She felt two worn hands on her face. "_Our fate is never set in stone, Riniel. Never. We have the power to do what we will with our life, and you will do extraordinary things._" She felt a light kiss placed on her forehead. "_Go now, child. Your friends need you…_"

.

Lucy screamed as she was thrown from the back of her horse, looking over her shoulder with wide, terrified eyes. She curled up as the Telmarine thundered closer-.

"_LUCY!_"

There was a loud roar, and something flew over her head. She heard the Telmarine give a surprisingly feminine shriek of terror and start running. She looked up and was met by warm amber eyes.

"Aslan!" She cried, scrambling to her feet and throwing her arms around his neck. "I knew it." She whispered. "The whole time, I knew it. But the others didn't listen. No one but Aragorn and Arwen and Riniel ever listened, and even with Aragorn and Arwen, they're grown-ups, and I just knew it the whole time..."

"And why would that stop you?" Aslan asked.

She sniffled. "I was frightened. I didn't want to go without Susan and Peter and Edmund." She bowed her head. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"I... I just thought that you would come racing up to save the day again."

He smiled sadly. "Things never happen the same way twice, dear one."

She hung her head again. "Aslan..." She said softly. "I don't know yet, but Rin... I think Rin is dead. She just ran off talking about Jadis, and she's all by herself out there. There's no way she could have avoided the Telmarines. It was our job to protect her. She's part of the Prophecy, and... and... she's just gone."

"Dear one, Riniel did exactly what she had to." She couldn't look up again, because she knew that she would cry. "I will tell you something; she was a very strong girl. Jadis tried to tempt her into corruption with lies, but she made the right choice in the end. She did it for you and the others."

"Me?"

"Yes. She cares about you and the others; it was because of you that she triumphed."

"So she died."

"Yes, Lucy. I'm sorry."

She wiped her eyes and looked at him with teary eyes. "If we had come earlier... everyone who died... could we have stopped it?"

"Do not think of such things. Everything that happened, happened for a reason. We will never know what _could_ have happened, but what _will_ happen... that is another story entirely."

"You'll help?"

"Of course I will. As will you."

"Oh." She wilted slightly. "I rather wish I was braver, like Éowyn." The tale of how Éowyn defeated the Witch-King was one of her favorites.

"Lucy, if you were braver, you would be a lioness."

"Or perhaps one of the Firstborn." A different voice said. Lucy gasped and spun around, then froze as she saw someone approaching. A girl about her age and height, with a slightly slanted face, long black hair and pointed ears.

"Riniel!" She cried, racing forward. The two girls collided in a hug, both of them crying what amounted to gibberish. "But... you..."

"I died." She smiled. "But I came back. And now, we have a battle to win."

Aslan nodded with another smile. It gave him a feeling of satisfaction to see the two girls reunited, joy etched into every inch of their being. "I think our friends have waited long enough, have they not?" He asked, then roared.


	20. Welcome Home

Faramir yanked his sword out of a Telmarine before engaging another three in battle. They were hopelessly outnumbered, there could be no victory. _But then again, what else is new?_

"Dashi!" Legolas grabbed the boy from behind and pulled him back. "Watch your flank!"

"Sorry!" He continued to flail at the Telmarines awkwardly. He had always dreamed of battle, but this was a nightmare...

The Telmarine in front of the Elf suddenly screamed as he was seized by the waist and thrown towards his countrymen. Legolas looked up, and stiffened as he saw the very trees moving. After a minute, he laughed. "_A Elbereth Gilthoniel!_" He cried, for now the trees were awake. Not a one would react to his touch in the forest it was like they were all dead. But now, they were _alive,_ like the Ents.

He grabbed a branch of one and pulled himself up into the canopy. From his perch, he rained arrows down on Telmar. The tree seemed to shiver with joy as it sensed the Firstborn in its boughs. The Elf stopped firing and scowled for a moment when he saw Dashi once again outnumbered and flailing like an idiot. He nodded towards the boy, and a root snaked out and plucked him up by his waist. He cried out as he was dragged through the air, then stopped when he saw the Elf's half-grinning face as he dangled in front of him.

"Thanks?" He said.

"Don't mention it. You have a bow?"

"I got this one from Rainstone." He settled himself in one of the lower branches. The Telmarines shouted, then started to retreat towards the river.

Legolas looked down at the boy. "Shall we follow them?"

"Of course." He grinned and fitted an arrow into the bow.

.

The battle was over in a matter of minutes. Faramir was still in slight shock at the appearance of the water god. "Thank you, Lord Ulmo." He said quietly to himself, taking another Telmarine's sword and throwing it into the growing pile of discarded weapons.

"Faramir."

He turned and bowed slightly, then grinned and clasped arms with Aragorn. "You look awful." He said, taking in the blood and wounds over his lord's body.

"You look no better, my friend." He grinned, then turned towards where their Elven friend was still perched in what they had decided to call his pet tree. "Legolas!" He shouted. "Sixty-five!"

"You're worse than the Dwarf!" He called back. "Eighty-seven!"

He shook his head. "He's good..." He grinned, then froze.

"Is that...?" Faramir started.

"It is." Edmund said faintly, walking up from behind. He looked at both men, then strode forward. "Come with me."

The Pevensies, Middle-Earthians and Caspian all stood before Aslan, then bowed to their knees by unspoken consent. "Rise, Kings and Queens of Narnia and Middle-Earth." The Lion said. All rose except for Caspian, who kept his eyes fixed on the ground. He was finally standing before Aslan, the creator of the whole of Narnia.

"_All_ of you."

Caspian clenched his jaw. "I do not believe I am ready." He said.

"It is because of that I know you are."

Caspian rose and managed a weak smile, which the Lion returned warmly. He turned to the three men of Middle-Earth. Legolas slightly stiffened as their eyes met; Aragorn had not lied. "My Lord." He said, bowing again. There was no doubt in his mind that he was standing before the embodiment of all divine power, both in Narnia and Middle-Earth. He was standing before Eru Ilúvatar.

"Rise, Legolas Thranduilion." He said. "You have all done well." He looked to Faramir. "You did not have to leave your wife and home to come and aid your friends, but you did. If ever anything was worthy of praise, your loyalty is." He once again turned, to Aragorn. "Do not think that I have forgotten you, son of Arathorn. You and your family have perhaps suffered the most during this journey. But not once did any of you turn from what you knew was right."

He looked up wearily. "My Lord," He said. "I have something I must request of you."

"What, my son?"

"My daughter, Riniel... what do you know of her? Do you know if she is safe? All I need is a simple answer. She..." He hung his head.

The lion smiled once again, and Aragorn heard someone clear their throat behind him. "You know," He stiffened at the voice. "I met Jadis. You know what else? She is the most unpleasant woman I have ever met, and I've met some pretty nasty people."

He spun around and immediately crushed Riniel in a hug, lifting her from the ground. "I'm so sorry," He said hoarsely. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry..."

She nuzzled into his shoulder. "There's nothing to be sorry about, Ada, but _Im goheno lle._"

.

Arwen fell to her knees and immediately hugged her daughter to her. "Oh, little one." She sighed, stroking her daughter's hair as tears streamed from her eyes.

"Nana, I'm sorry." Riniel choked out in a sob. "I... I don't know what came over me. But I'm back now."

"What is this?" She asked, frowning as she look at the front of her dress, then she gasped, her eyes widening. "Blood! Your dress is covered in blood! Are you alright-?"

"Yes. I promise I'll tell you what happened someday."

A few feet away, Elashi was worriedly fussing over Dashi. "Mother, I'm fine!" he cried, jumping away.

"You are _not_ fine! You are coated in blood!" She whipped around and glared at Legolas, pointing a finger between his eyes. "You. You let him fight. Why?"

He shrugged. "When my brother was your equivalent of six years old, he went on his first Orc hunt, and he didn't get killed. I merely estimated that Dashi was ready." A smirk twitched on his face. "Obviously, I was wrong."

Dashi protested loudly while Elashi nodded, satisfied. "Alright." She said before turning to Dashi. "And you, child, are in a world of trouble!"

He glared at his Elven friend as he was dragged away, the Mirkwood prince grinning cheekily. "Thanks a lot." He called.

"Anytime."

"Elf, you're going to ruin your young friend's life." Faramir said with a wide grin. "Where the hell have you been? I was worried."

He shrugged. "I hid, then Dashi and his mother took me in with a dozen other Narnians."

He nodded. "Leave it to you to single-handedly orchestrate a revolution." They laughed, then fell silent when they saw Aslan walking past with Susan and Peter. All three fell silent when they spotted the two, and Legolas saw Susan's eyes drawn to Caspian. She looked down, hurt resignation plain on her face, then hurriedly walked away. Peter nodded to Aslan and joined his friends.

"What was that?" Faramir asked.

He shook his head. "I just... I found it so hard to believe that Aslan was in control. I wanted to be the High King again, but... I guess I have to accept that I'm not anymore."

"What do you mean? Surely you will stay here and aid Caspian in his coming reign."

"I can't. My time here is done. Once we leave, Su and I won't be returning." He looked around. He wanted to remember all of this, his kingdom. But all he saw were stone walls and the reminder that he would never again see this."

Legolas put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "I do not know how the travel between your world and this works, but if you ever figure out how to harness it, you are always welcome in Middle-Earth. We have wonders that no words can describe."

"I don't believe you have seen the Glittering Caves." Faramir said.

"Yes, but the son of Glóin has yet to see Fangorn in all of its true beauty. I will not concede to my end of the agreement until he does to his."

He chuckled and shook his head. "Don't listen to him, Peter, or you'll become a 'tree-loving pansy', as our dear friend Gimli calls him."

The Elf snapped to attention. "This I was not aware of." He said.

"Don't be surprised. Now come. Caspian told us that everyone is assembled."

Peter grinned as he spotted his Elfing friend. "Rin!" He shouted.

Riniel spun around, then grinned. "Peter!" She screamed, then threw her arms around his neck.

Peter laughed and hugged her tightly, then looked around. "Ed! Su! Come here, we found Rin!"

Riniel smiled as her friends raced around the corner, relief evident on their faces. Susan walked alongside Arwen as the woman hugged the girl tightly, and Edmund and Faramir were in a conversation about their brothers. She had never felt more at home in her life.

.

"Riniel."

Riniel looked up as Aslan said her names. Her friends had gone back to their world, and now it was their turn. "Riniel," Aslan repeated. "You have a choice to make. You may return to your old life, if you wish, or you could return to Middle-Earth with your family. If neither should suit you, then Elashi and Dashi have offered you a place in their family." Dashi smiled sheepishly from where he stood next to his mother.

Riniel looked up at her parents' faces. Arwen knelt in front of her. "Little one," She said softly. "We will force you to do nothing. You must choose. But no matter what, you will always be my daughter, and we will always love you."

"Even if you decide to leave, we are glad that we had the privilege to know you, even if for a little while." Aragorn said, with a hand on his wife's shoulder.

Riniel looked between them, then at her friends, then at the great Lion himself. "I want to go home." She said quietly.

Arwen seemed to deflate, and gently hugged her daughter. "We will miss you-." She started.

"No! Not home with Karen and Liam and Lily." She looked at the four people who were staring down at her with mixed emotions. "I mean home, with you. Minas Tirith."

Aragorn laughed and picked her up from the ground, his face split into a grin. He wrapped an arm around Arwen, then looked to Aslan. "We are ready." He said.

Riniel closed her eyes as they stepped through the tree; it felt like walking through a veil. When she opened her eyes, she was in the most beautiful place she had ever seen. A lush garden surrounded them, and beyond the garden was a wide expanse of plains. A city was nestled against the river that sliced through the land, and in the distance dark mountains stabbed at the darkening sky. The setting sun shone on the pale white city, bathing everything in gold. She smiled as she heard surprised shouts from nearby guards and Aragorn calling out in Elvish.

Her father smiled and ruffled her hair.

"Welcome home."

.

**So that's it. I'll be working on a sequel, but I'm done with this. Thank you, everyone who reviewed!**


End file.
